<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loid x Yor One-shots by MageWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669662">Loid x Yor One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior'>MageWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spy x Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Best Friends, Blushing, Divorce, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Living Together, Longing, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rescue Missions, Roleplay, Romance, Separations, Sexual Tension, honeymoon sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots for this pairing in this Manga, soon to become an anime! </p><p>Update: <br/>Mission 4: PUNISHMENT COMMENCE <br/>Summary: Loid and Yor had planned for a romantic dinner date while Anya attends a birthday party, but things gotten out of hand as Loid gets his punishment from Yor for being late for their date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Forger &amp; Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger &amp; Loid Forger | Twilight &amp; Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger &amp; Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger and Frankly, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Yuri Briar &amp; Anya Forger, Yuri Briar &amp; The Forger Family (SPY x FAMILY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spy x Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mission: Confession, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadhi/gifts">Kadhi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first one-shot of Spy x Family! I hope you all like it! </p><p>Please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated! I welcome criticism. And please be kind and bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t want to think about it. Not at all. She has been having these secret feelings for Loid and never realised it until now. It has been far too long since they got secretly ‘married’ and raised Anya together. They were like a real family and Yuri loves Anya fiercely and grown to be protective of her. She sighed thinking it was a bad idea to tell Loid about how she felt about him and was worried her secret might be exposed.</p><p>She looked at the time seeing it was still early to pick up Anya from school and Loid isn’t coming back from work until later before dinner. She was all alone in her their shared apartment. She looked at their photos seeing her and Loid together acting like a couple and hugging Anya to make her laugh. They were one big happy family.</p><p>Yor sat down on the couch and hugged her pillow tightly, thinking how much her strong love for Loid had grown. She cannot help but thought back how he was supportive of her during her lowest, he was always there to protect and defend her.</p><p>“Oh, this is going to be a long night.” Yor sighed as she laid down on the couch.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Meanwhile at work, Loid washed his hands in the sink, winced seeing his bruises slowly subsiding. He knew he’ll get his identity exposed to Yor and Anya if he comes home after work. He was thinking how much he has been doing all of his work and never got the chance to take the girls out. Well, he did take Anya to the bookstore and buy some toys.</p><p>He thought of Yor and smiled, wondering what she might like to do on another date if they really went. Wait, was he…smiling? In the most loving way? He shook his head, not wanting to believe the fact he has these feelings for Yor. He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Franky waiting for him.</p><p>“You have been awfully long in there. Something on your mind, Twilight?” Franky asked. Loid froze and looked to the side, seeing that there are a few people around them and he dragged his friend into the toilet to speak privately. “Geez, what the hell?”</p><p>“Do not breathe a word about something I am about to tell you. You understand?” Loid asked sternly with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Alright? You have been really weird all day too. What is on your mind?” Franky asked.</p><p>After Loid had explained his dilemma, he had processed what he had said and was observing the way how much he cared for Yor, that was a look of love…. Deep love and affection. He never has seen Loid like this. When he first met him, he was the World’s greatest Spy now, he is a pretend family man who now has feelings for the woman who was pretending to be his wife.</p><p>“Wow…. I-I-I cannot… I have no words.” Franky stammered, looking down the tiled floor.</p><p>“Frankly, what I should do? I never felt anything like this…what is this emotion I am feeling?” Loid asked, running his hands in his hair. He cannot stop thinking about her warm smile every time she greeted him when he came home. How she took care of Anya and cared for her like she is her own child.</p><p>“That emotion is called love, Loid.” Franky smiled softly at his friend.</p><p>“Love?” Loid questioned looking at him with confusion.</p><p>“Love. You have strong feelings for Yor, romantic feelings for her. You are in love with her, Loid.” Frankly grinned. “Wow, the greatest spy in all of the world, is in love with Yor.”</p><p>“What? No, no, no this is bad. I cannot fail my mission.” Loid shook his head.</p><p>“But if you have strong feelings for Yor then it will even make the mission more helpful. These newfound emotions can actually make you more determined in your mission.” Franky encouraged him. “Now aren’t you going home at this hour?”</p><p>“Yes, b-but I need to make reports---”</p><p>“No, don’t waste time! Go and get her, my man!” Franky grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the exist of the bathroom, pushed him again. “Go get her buddy!” Loid nodded with a smile and grabbed his coat and hat. On his way to see Yor.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Yor had picked up Anya from her school and made some sandwiches as an afternoon snack while she watched her favourite tv show in the living room with Bond. She smiled hearing her singing and then her thought drifted to Loid. <em>I wonder if he really does like me… I have been hiding these feelings for so long I had lost count of the times I tried to confess.</em></p><p><em>“Mama has lovey-dovey feelings for Papa! The time has finally come!” </em>Anya was quietly squealing happily while Yor called out to her.</p><p>“Anya? Something the matter?” Yor asked.</p><p>“Nope! I am just happy.” Anya giggled.</p><p>“I see. Well, I’m glad. I hope you are happy that you’ll get to eat some sandwiches for afternoon snack.”</p><p>“Yay!” Anya cheered while Bond barked happily. Yor smiled with her as she made her cup of tea. She looked at the time as she decided to prepare dinner before Loid comes home.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the train station, Loid was tapping his foot impatiently as he looked at his watch. Seeing the train will be late. He sighed. “Why today of all days?”</p><p>He heard some giggling from the woman who were receiving flowers from her husband, and another woman getting gifts from her boyfriend. Loid blushed at the thought of him giving Yor something, like a bouquet of flowers, chocolate or…… a ring? He shook his head. <em>Too soon, too soon. We need to get to know each other better first! Go confess your feelings and then ask her on a date!</em></p><p>Then he sweats nervously and in fear, hearing the train ride has been delayed. He gritted his teeth in frustration and calmed down. At least it will give him time to think over what he could say to Yor. But at this time, Yor had picked up Anya from school. So he might need to take her someplace private. <em>Perhaps lobby, no, people will be eavesdropping or overhearing. Maybe the gardens? Yes, that gardens. It has a lot of great roses. </em>He smiled knowing Yor loved roses. He just needed to find red ones.</p><p>But he is at the train station now and the closet florist shop was near by their apartment they are living in. His day couldn’t get any worse! He needs to get to Yor! He needs to confess his feelings for her right now!</p><p>(~)</p><p>Yor was fixing up dinner as she had improved making soup with Anya helping by peeling the potatoes. “When is Papa coming?”</p><p>“Very soon, Anya.” Yor replied with a smile. She was cooking the soup that Loid had taught her to make. She had asked him to teach her how to cook and successfully she can cook any meal they would like to have for dinner.</p><p>She also needs to work on baking herself. She tried baking cupcakes but failed. They were all burnt to the crisp. Loid had tried one out of bravery and then got sick and couldn’t attend work. It was all her fault. <em>I hope it will all be worth it! If I just reach out to him and surely my feelings will reach out to him. </em></p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, Mama, just believe in yourself!” Anya cheered and laughed excitedly with Yor blushing and hugged her.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Anya!” Yor thanked her with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Now, while I get the rest of dinner ready, why don’t you take a bath first?”</p><p>“Okay!” Anya smiled brightly as she ran off to her room to prepare herself to take a bath. Yor watched her running happily while she continued to cook dinner and she wondered of Loid is coming soon from work.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid was finally in the train on his way. He was nervous, doesn’t know what to say once he get to the door. And the roses he has been playing to buy. He only could afford one single rose. It’s at least something. He inhaled and exhaled as he stood in front of his apartment he shares, and he doesn’t know why his legs are shaking. Shaking like jelly that is. <em>Get it together Twilight! </em></p><p>He was about to open the door but heard rattling and saw someone was coming out. “Anya, I have turned off the stove. Do not touch the pot, okay? I’ll be very quick. Papa will come home soon.” Yor called out to her and turned to see Loid in front of her.</p><p>“I’m home, Yor.” Loid smiled nervously.</p><p>“Oh, welcome home, Loid. I was just making dinner, but I forgot a few things. I was just going to get them. Anya is here with bond. Take care of her and the food, thank you.” Yor smiled as she hurried down to the stairs.</p><p><em>Maybe I can tell her after this. I don’t want her to get distracted. </em>Loid decided he would tell her later and he was about to get in the apartment until he was approached by Anya in such a cute expression with her eyes gleaming with excitement.</p><p>“Tell her Papa, I am sure she will happy to know how you feel!” Anya chimed.</p><p>“You think so? Mama seemed very busy at the moment.” Loid pointed out. <em>How did she know that I was planning to do that? </em></p><p>“You can confess your love for Mama after you help her with the groceries! I’ll call Uncle Franky to look after me, but he called earlier so he is on his way. Go! Before it’s too late, Papa!” Anya pushed him towards the doors. “Goooo!”</p><p>Loid chuckled at her cuteness in trying to push him out of their home. “Alright, I’ll go to her. Close the door Anya!”</p><p>“Okay! You can do it, Papa!” Anya cheered with a bright smile.</p><p>Downstairs he ran to catch up to Yor. “H-Hey, Yor, if it is quite alright, if I join you? Franky will come any moment to take care of Anya, I promise.” Loid panted tiredly while holding her hand.</p><p>“O-Oh, that is no trouble at all, Loid and what is this you’re holding?” Yor asked, pointing at a single rose though it was missing a few petals with one already falling down.</p><p>Loid presented the rose to her with a small blush on his cheeks. “I-it’s for you, Yor. It’s for you from me.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. It looks beautiful, Loid, thank you so much.” Yor blushed while accepting the rose from him. He smiled seeing her liking the rose he had bought for her, although he wished he had paid for the bigger one until a little kid beat him to it. He had bad luck in catching the train and getting her roses. What kind of spy is he?</p><p>“Loid? Did something happened today?” Yor asked him worriedly as they both walked along the path to the mall.</p><p>“Ah, the train was delayed on my way here and with the roses. I was about to buy a bigger one. But…a kid beat me to it.” Loid blushed deeper red. Yor stifled her laughter but she giggled and covered her mouth while he watched her with a loving smile.</p><p>From their apartment, Frankly was using a binoculars seeing the two of them laughing and walking together side by side. He cackled while Anya grinned. “Looks like everything is according to our plan, Uncle Franky!”</p><p>“You said it!” He and Anya cheered.</p><p>In the mall, Loud was pushing the trolley and let Yor grab the things they needed for their dinner. He looked at how she was focused on finding the items they need to buy. She tried to grab the one above her on a shelf but couldn’t reach.</p><p>“Let me get that for you.” Loid offered.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” Yor smiled at him. “Glad you decided to come out to help me and give the lovely rose.”</p><p>“I am glad you liked the rose, and I would love to help you more.” Loid smiled. “I can be of any assistance. Just do not hesitate to ask for help from me. You can lean on me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Loid. I sincerely appreciate it.” Yor blushed as they moved along. “You think Anya would love fish for dinner as well? I mean, your fish is so much better than me though.”</p><p>“Nonsense, your fish is spectacular, but your fried chicken could use some improvement.” Loid said with a chuckle, remember how she burnt the chicken.</p><p>She blushed remembering that moment she had burnt the poor chicken she was about to cook for them. It was embarrassing but good thing Loid was there to help her that day that he arrived at work earlier. “Ahh, I am so sorry. I’ll try harder. I promise.” Yor said while flustered with Loid clutching his chest where his heart was.</p><p><em>God, why is she cute? Can I marry her here now? Wait, I am already married, you fool! </em>“It is quite alright I am glad that I get to help you that day, so we won’t spend our money on take out food and getting Frankly to join us that day.” Loid smiled while patting her on her head affectionately. “As I said, you can always rely on me.”</p><p>Yor smiled as her heart pounded. Feeling her feelings for him has strengthened and she wanted to confess her feelings for him but not in front of a crowd. Too much attention as well. She wanted her confession to be in private. In a place where she can confess her love to Loid.</p><p>“L-Loid, there is something I would w-want to talk to you about.” Yor blushed, looking down at the box in her hands.</p><p>Loid looked down at the floor down below and had softened his expression seeing her red eyes sparkling with tenderness and blushed light pink. “I also wanted to tell you something.” Yor looked up into his eyes as he looked away from her. feeling more flustered to look at her.</p><p>They both continued their shopping for grocery and paid for everything they needed to take home and have their dinner with their daughter. They both walked around the gardens where the roses were planted by the lake. Yor loved going to the gardens to see the roses blooming with grace and elegance.</p><p>Yor would love to smell the fresh aroma from the roses with Loid watching her smelling her most favourite flowers. “Y-Yor?”</p><p>“Yes, Loid?” Yor smiled at him. “What’s the matter? You look all red.”</p><p>“I am fine. Listen, I know all this…. Had started because I had asked you for a favour in having a fake marriage with me. At first, I thought it was only temporarily, only to find out that I was spectacularly attracted and fallen in love with you when I first had laid my eyes on you when we first met.” Loud confessed while Yor covered her mouth in shock with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t know that my feelings were already blossoming. I was so focused on raising Anya and maintaining our professional relationship, but now, my feelings had made me become clear I truly do care deeply for you. And I want to be with you.” Loid continued as he held her arms gently with her looking deeply in his eyes. She was speechless to what he had said to her. Her eyes were glistened, glassy, she can’t see him.</p><p>Loid was worried seeing he may had made her cry. “Oh, Loid, these aren’t tears of sadness. I’m happy.”</p><p>“You are?” Loid asked.</p><p>“Of course. I am. I do have feelings for you as well, Loid. I had developed feelings for you from the very start. I thought you were mysterious and charming. You are also carrying and loving towards Anya.” Yor sniffed. “You were also caring about me. Helping me to do all these household work, cooking and cleaning. I really do appreciate for all of the help you had provided. I fell for you when we first met. I just didn’t know the feeling was there and I-it just happened. I fall in love with you, deeply, Loid Forger.” Yor smiled lovingly at him as he hugged her tightly and dropped the bags down on the ground.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the apartment, Franky and Anya were fighting whoever gets to see the moment through the binoculars. “It’s my turn!” Anya exclaimed, trying to get it in her hands while Frankly strained himself to get them away from her as he held on to the window frame.</p><p>“I---I am the biggest and I need to see this!”</p><p>“Well, I am the smallest and more cuter than you are! Papa loves me more than you!” Anya exclaimed as she bit his arm.</p><p>“OW! The hell!” Franky screamed in pain as he stumbled back on the floor breaking the table in the dining room. He cried seeing her biting his arm and ran around the apartment from her. “She’s scary, not cute! She is so much like her parents!”</p><p>(~)</p><p>“You hear that?” Yor asked him as they broke from the hug but still had their arms around each other. “I swear it sounded like Anya.”</p><p>“Hmm, yes… must be some kid behaving badly at this time.” Loid replied looking around the gardens and turned to see Yor’s beautiful eyes. “W-We, um…. What does this mean for us? I mean...”</p><p>“Well we can properly be a real couple from here on out.” Yor replied with a smile. Loid blushed seeing her beautiful smile and bright red eyes. He was about to lean in until she perked up.</p><p>“Oh! The food! Our dinner! We should head back!” Yor exclaiming, surprising Loid.</p><p>“A-Ahh yes. O-Of course.” Loid chuckled nervously as he watched her getting the bags. He missed his chance to kiss her and felt his cheeks reddening. He had missed his chance to kiss her soft, gentle beautiful lips.</p><p>She walked beside him on the path towards their apartment building. She blushed at the thought of kissing his lips, his soft lips, now she had missed her chance because she got all nervous after confessing!</p><p>Then out of nowhere, a thief had stolen her purse and made a run for it! Loid growled and ran after him while Yor held onto to the bags and saw Frankly coming out of the apartment to her side. “Oh, Franky, take care of this! I am going to help Loid!” Frankly groaned lightly as he held on to their groceries.</p><p>Yor ran to find Loid who was chasing after the bag thief. She heard fighting from around the corner. She saw Loid was kicked into the wall while the thief was going to kick him in the face. Yor’s eyes narrowed at the thief as she growled angrily as she ran faster than a speeding car and kicked him on the face. “YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!”</p><p>“Husband.” Loid groaned, rubbing his chin while correcting her.</p><p>“HUSBAND!” Yor shouted while clenching her fists and glared at the thief who was shaken up by her strength. His legs had started shaking and trembled in place while staring into her red devil eyes until he dropped her bag on the ground, running away from Yor and Loid.</p><p>Loid sighed in relief, seeing it was over and turned to Yor coming to his aid. Seeing him with bruises on his face. “I’ll will help, patch you up when we get home.”</p><p>“It is alright, Yor. I am fine.” Loid smiled. “At least you got your bag.” Yor nodded silently as she helped him to get up on his feet until he stumbled back and hit his back on the wall with Yor’s hand on his chest, seeing her all flushed.</p><p>“Uh… we should head back.” Loid blushed with her stepping back from him.</p><p>“R-Right, of course.” Yor blushed deep red. They both walked back to Franky who was waiting with Anya as she ran towards them with tears in her eyes. She hugged the two of them tightly with Loid carrying her in his arms with Yor wiping her tears away.</p><p>They all had dinner upstairs with Franky and he had offered to put Anya to bed while Loid and Anya clean up the table. “Well, at least Franky and Anya had a great time here.” Yor smiled with Loid looking at the broken wood of their small table in the lounge.</p><p>“Yeah and they had broken this table we bought last week. What exactly were they were doing?” Loid asked as he got the broken table in the trash.</p><p>“I am not sure. I asked Anya. Frankly tripped over and broke the table.” Yor chuckled with amusement and Loid groaned, rubbed his face. “We can buy another one. Don’t worry.”</p><p>He stood up and glanced at her, washing the dishes, and humming a song. He blushed seeing they are all alone again. <em>Maybe this is my chance! </em>He walked around to the kitchen and fidget with his hands. “Y-Yor?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“W-We are alone now.” Loid said awkwardly with her dropping the cups in the sink and was blushing deep red. “Y-you want to talk about….us?”</p><p>Yor blushed light pink and glanced at Loid who was looking away from her and crossed his arms nervously. “Loid, I really, really, really do love you. And I want to be by your side. Raising Anya together. That’s what I want.”</p><p>“I could say the same thing, Yor.” Loid held her hands tightly and rubbed his thumbs on her hands, smiling lovingly at her. He caressed her cheeks gently while she looked at him with flushed deep red cheeks. He leaned in slowly while watching her trembling and closed her shut eyes closed. He closed the gap between the two and at the same time his shoulders were at ease, relaxed, and at ease feeling the softness of her lips.</p><p>Yor wrapped her arms around his torso and felt his strong and firm lips. She moaned onto the kiss with his arms squeezing her sides gently to get a reaction from her. She played with his blonde locks and caressed the back of his neck.</p><p>He pinned her on the bridge with a few boxes falling down on the floor startling them as they broke away from their first kiss. They both laughed softly and heard Frankly was in the hallway. “Frankly, so sorry, were you just leaving?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. J-Just l-leaving for the night. Anya is sleeping already. Y-You can go-go back to kissing. I mean, cleaning. Y-Yeah, cleaning.” Frankly said nervously and awkwardly as he clapped his hands together. “Yor. Loid. See you tomorrow at work.”</p><p>He left their apartment leaving the two of them alone with Anya and Bond in their home. They laughed at his awkwardness with Loid wondering how Yor was able to fight off the thief off without his help. He had seen her kicking one of his ‘patients’ after their first meeting. He always wondered why would she had been asked to go to work late at night while he takes care of Anya.</p><p>“Yor?” Loid called out to her once again. “There is something that has been on my mind.”</p><p>“Oh, what is it, Loid?” Yor asked him while wiping her hands with her apron and turned her full attention to him.</p><p>“I have been wondering…. About your work. Why does your boss call you in late at night?” Loid asked.</p><p>“W-Well, it was a very important matter. He wanted to make sure everything is all good with the files.” Yor lied while smiling nervously as Loid nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yor, you can tell me anything. And I am willing to tell you what I really do.” Loid said, holding her hand. <em>This is it! I’ll tell her once and for all so there is no more secrets. No more lies and no more delays. </em></p><p>“Loid, you don’t have to tell me straightaway. I do understand it stresses you out.” Yor smiled, caressed his cheek, and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. “And in time, I can tell something I wanted to tell you. Someday.”</p><p>“Okay… I understand.” Loid nodded with a smile and she planted another kiss on the lips again. This was deeper and he held the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck before they broke apart again.</p><p>She decided to get all cleaned up while he waited. He sat down on his couch watching her going to the bathroom. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I certainly did miss my chance to tell her that I am a spy. This mission…. was it really for me to find love? For me to find a family I can truly live with peacefully?” Loid wondered. He wished he would tell and share everything with her. Maybe possibly let her join in. She definitely has the skills.</p><p>“Sorry, Loid, do you want to take a shower first?” Yor asked him. “You have been working real hard and you got me a single rose, so you deserve to take a shower first.”</p><p>Loid smiled softly and stood up. “Alright, well maybe, next time you can join in with me. We can have all the time we want.” He said in husky voice and smirked.</p><p>She blushed deep red and looked away with a sheepishly. “W-Well, I uh… hmm…. Sounds nice.” Yor chuckled as she held her deep red flushed face.</p><p>Loid chuckled at her cuteness and covered his mouth from laughing at this sweet and innocent reaction from his girl—no…. wife. He loved all of her. He loved every bit of her and wished to spend everyday with her. With each day with happiness, love, and devotion.</p><p>“It is alright, Yor. We can take it slow. We just got together for real…. In like 20 minutes to be precise.” Loid pointed out with her nodding in agreement. “But uh, would be nice to take down all those fake photos of us… I mean, we could make new ones.”</p><p>“Of course. That’s the reason why my brother had given me this new camera he bought for us the other day.” Yor smiled, showing him the newest camera upgrade.</p><p>He watched her talking about all of the exciting stuff we could do together as a real husband and wife. He wanted to try out new things with her and possibly giving her a new ring one day. To symbolise their true marriage. She was smiling brightly and was babbling some stuff he can barely hear since she has been talking way too fast for him.</p><p>“Yor, heh, slow down. We got time.” Loid chuckled, grabbing her arms gently and smiled at her.</p><p>“Of course. We got time.” Yor smiled excitedly with her arms wrapped around his waist. He let her get her shower done while he got a few things all cleaned up in the kitchen and cleaned Bond’s trays for his food and water. After Yor finished taking a shower, she moved all of her things into Loid’s room to make it official. He made sure she felt comfortable sleeping in his room.</p><p>Yor got the last bit of her clothes in the closet and saw Loid was waiting for her on their new shared bed. “Well, please make yourself comfortable, Yor.” Loid said softly while staring in her eyes as he flipped the covers so that they were more room for her to climb in.</p><p>Yor smiled as she hopped on the bed with Loid welcoming her in his arms. They both laid down on their bed. Embracing one another. Finally had confessed their truest feelings to one another and they are together forever.</p><p>(~)</p><p>The next day, Yor woke up and stretched in her bed with her hand reaching out to find Loid, but he wasn’t there by her side. She sat up and hummed thoughtfully and then heard sizzling from the kitchen. She got out of her bed and walked down the hallway to see Loid was making breakfast. He was happily making breakfast and cooking some eggs and bacon along with some toast.</p><p>Loid turned around to see Yor standing watching him cooking. “Y-Yor! You were supposed to be still sleeping in your bed while I cook your breakfast and give it to you in bed.”</p><p>Yor giggled in amusement and walked towards him, giving him a kiss on his lips while he put down the plate down on the bench. “Mmm, good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning to you, too.” Yor giggled and then looked at their breakfast. “Looks delicious and I could eat them immediately.”</p><p>“Well, you could eat them on the table?” Loid offered with a soft smile as he got some drinks out.</p><p>“Yes, I will and how about Anya?” Yor asked him watching him pouring some coffee in her cup, placing it next to her plate.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll wake her up and get ready for school. I am off from work. You are also off from work and then we can spend the entire day together. All alone.” Loid smiled with a smirk on his face, kissing her on the lips passionately.</p><p>“Eww.” Both of them stopped and looked over at their daughter who was disgusted.</p><p>“Oh, Anya, sweetie. Good morning!” Yor chimed with Loid smiling at her.</p><p>“Come on, eat some breakfast then we’ll get you to school.” Loid smiled at her, getting some juice from the fridge.</p><p>Anya ran to the chair and sat down eating her toast with a smile on her face. “Great! I got to hang out with my friend while you guys are busy uh…doing each other?” Yor spit on her drink while Loid dropped his plate on the floor with a blush on his face.</p><p>“You guys sure do have a lot of strange activities you guys had planned.” Anya commented while taking a bite of her bread with egg in it. Both Loid and Yor looked at each other with blushes on their faces and had proceed on with their breakfast.</p><p>They had spent their time together taking Anya to school. They all walked in hand in hand with Anya smiling brightly at them. Loid felt at peace than he was when he was her age. He thought he’d never find real love and have a family of his own.</p><p>But he wished he could tell Yor about his secret job he has been holding onto. But she was right, they’ll tell and get to each other more. And when that time comes, they’ll become stronger to overcome their obstacles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission 2: Honeymoon (Smut/Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loid wanted to go on a family outing with his daughter and wife until he was asked to go on a mission and had Yor to come along on their new mission to save newly wedded brides on their honeymoon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I had participated in Spy x Family/Operation Strix Secret Santa and made a fanfic. </p><p>This is my Christmas gift for @kadhis-stuff!! I had so much fun writing this fanfic of Loid and Yor! I really, really, really, hope you’ll like this! Please forgive me if you spotted any errors. Everyone and @kadhis-stuff, enjoy reading, comment and give feedback!  </p><p>Merry Christmas and and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anya was walking along the path with her adoptive father, Loid was following her on the way home and listened to her talking excitedly about how she’ll spend her time with her uncle Yuri and Franky. He wished they wouldn’t teach her anything that was unnecessary unlike the last time they had taught her how to handle a knife and a gun.</p><p>But luckily it was a plastic knife. Much to his relief, he chuckled remembering Yor was teaching her hand to hand combat before attending the Eden academy. He didn’t really say anything much, but right now, he finds it cute. “Papa!”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Anya?” Loid looked down at her with a smile.</p><p>“Is Mama coming home to cook dinner with us?” Anya asked him as she tugged in his pants.</p><p>“Mama will be coming home a bit late and we’ll be cooking dinner together. How does that sound?” Loid asked her.</p><p>“Mmm, yeah!” Anya smiled brightly as they walked in hand in hand together on their way home. When they got home, they immediately got started with preparation of making dinner while Yor comes home from work.</p><p>It has been months since he and Yor have become an official married couple. He loved spending everyday with her and their daughter Anya. He definitely will not abandon them as he loves them so much. He vowed to protect the two of them. “Anya, get changed and wash your hands.”</p><p>“Okie!” Anya saluted with Bond licking her face. She ran into her room to get changed while Loid had changed as well and gave some dog food for Bond in the corner near the new table they had bought. Franky and Anya both had promised they won’t be destroying another table ever again.</p><p>He had started some buttered chicken with some sauce while hearing Anya was running towards him and hugged his legs. “Oh, Anya. You ready? Here, you start by stirring the soup.” He gave her a spoon to use to stir while he cuts the meat and then put them into the soup.</p><p>At 5pm, when the sun had set and it was dark, Yor came home tired with a worn out look on her face. “Oh no! Mama!” Anya exclaimed worriedly.</p><p>“I’m home.” Yor said tiredly as she walked towards the couch and lay down for a bit. Loid turned off the stove and had asked Anya to give them privacy which she complied as she went to study in her room.</p><p>He turned to his wife and let her lay on his shoulder. “Tough day at work?”</p><p>“Mmm hmm, I have been working so hard. Yet there is so much needed to be done. Oh, how I want a vacation, Loid. It would be very helpful just to relax every once in a while.” Yor said hugging him around his waist.</p><p>Loid smiled and then rubbed her back. “I do hope that some dinner would help you relax tonight then maybe I can plan for a trip. Just us three.”</p><p>Yor’s eyes brightened and sparkled. “I really do love your cooking. And a think a trip does sound wonderful.”</p><p>“Great. I will tell Handler that I will be unavailable for the entire week or month.” Loid smiled at her and stood up with her.</p><p>“Oh? Handler is the one who tells you about your missions as a spy?” Yor asked as she helped setting up the table.</p><p>“Yes, she’s the one. I think she’ll understand.” Loid chuckled putting the pot in the center of the table. “Plus, she now saw how things had gotten better with us, I think she’ll understand I could have a few days to spend more time with you.”</p><p>“I am sure she’ll understand. And I’ll get Anya since dinner is ready.” Yor smiled as she walked towards daughter’s room. “Anya, dinnertime.”</p><p>The three of them had dinner together with Bond eating some of the leftovers. They all had discussed what they all had done for the day including Anya showing the art projects she had made in classes.</p><p>After dinner, Loid was reading some paper in thinking where he could take Yor and Anya to for their trip. He hummed in deep thought while Yor washed the dishes and Anya was taking a bath. “Loid? Are you searching for a place where we could have a trip?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. We went to the aquarium last time. I thought we could go to the beach while renting a beach house to stay in. How does that sound?” Loid asked her.</p><p>“Oh, that sounds wonderful.” Yor agreed while clasping her hands together. “I cannot wait!”</p><p>The next day…. Loid walked to the agency to request for a few days off with his family. But it wasn’t all he ever had hoped for until Franky had informed he has a new mission on the same day of his vacation with his family. “What? Can’t you find another agent to do this? I really need to spend more time with my family as possible.”</p><p>“Sorry, Loid.” Franky apologised to him. “But—But it is a really interesting mission. Just wait until she explains to you.”</p><p>Loid sighed and muttered. “This better be good.” They both walked into the office and found Handler was putting some champagne in a basket with red ribbons and some love hearts inside it. Loid gulped softly and cleared his throat to get her attention.</p><p>“Oh, good Twilight, you have arrived.” Handler smirked.</p><p>Loid’s eyes twitched and gritted his teeth but took a deep breath in and out before speaking up. “Handler, what is it that you want to discuss?”</p><p>“Well, I was informed by Franky that you wanted some alone time with your wife and child. Well, I have this mission that involves with kidnapped brides in this honeymoon spot for newly wedded couples.” Handler started explaining the mission for him.</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>“And you had told your lovely wife that you were a spy and that was not a part of the plan, Twilight. So, I will let this slide and give this chance for you to spend your time with her there to rescue these poor brides.” Handler continued with a grin.</p><p>Loid blinked and shook his head. “Wait…wait… are you saying you are granting me permission to bring my wife on a mission with her? Are you testing her abilities as a hitman?”</p><p>“Well, yes and no. I can truly see how strong and capable she is, but I need to know that she won’t breathe a word that you are real life spy. Of course, I am granting permission for you to spend time with your wife.” Handler replied as she handed him the basket. “Oh, and I added a few things in the basket just for you as a reward. But before I do let you look into the basket, I am going to let Frankly get you up to speed with the rest of the information of the mission.”</p><p>The two boys walked of the office and Franky took out some files for the mission. Loid was really overwhelmed seeing stacked papers on the table, some were categorised and in order. He even looked at the recent kidnappings and the grooms complaints.</p><p>“Some papers are growing and growing. There’s a lot of women who are captured. Grooms are getting worried.” Franky said while shaking his head seeing all of the papers.</p><p>“Hmm, we’d need to do this quickly. But who will look after Anya?” Loid asked him as he looked through the files.</p><p>“I could look after her. I mean, this mission is gonna be for week. You will have time to spend your lovely moments with Yor.” Franky teased him and then sweats nervously seeing his eyes staring at him deadly into his soul. “…Sorry.”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I am just…. Been so protective of Yor. She has been a center of attention when I had introduced her to everyone here.” Loid said as he remembered every men were trying to get her attention and really wanted to hold her soft hands.</p><p>“Maybe I should ban everyone from having contact with her.” Loid continued while clenching his fists with a vein popping.</p><p>“What? No! I mean, I am sure she was trying to get settled in. And besides, she had helped us a lot during our other missions.” Franky pointed out.</p><p>“True. Alright, I suppose I can let you take care of Anya. But on one condition. Yuri can help out.” Loid said to him.</p><p>“What?! Why?!” Franky exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“Because it has been months, he had seen her. It would be nice if you two got along well and try to work together to look after Anya while we’re gone.” Loid replied as he got the files in his bags and reluctantly grabbed the basket that Handler gave him. “Alright, I am off and come to eat dinner at 6pm.”</p><p>“Good luck, Loid. You may need it.” Franky called out to him as he prepared himself to get to his house and pack up his things for his stay in their apartment. He wished it was just him and Anya, rather than Yuri, him and Anya. He scares him.</p><p>(~)</p><p>On the way home, Loid arrived early to tell Yor that their trip will be their new honeymoon. And he will tell her about their new mission together. He waited for her at home while packing with Bond watching over him.</p><p>“Loid? Are you already home?” Yor called out to him.</p><p>“Yes, I am in our room.” Loid replied, putting some clothes on their bed. Yor came in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Handler was kind enough to give us a week to let us rest up.”</p><p>“Oh that is wonderful. I cannot wait to pack everything! Who will tell Anya that we’re going on a trip?” Yor chimed excitedly and then felt his hands grabbing hers.</p><p>“Actually, Handler said it was also a trip and a mission.” Loid explained clearly to her as she frowned.</p><p>“Mission? What happened?” Yor asked in alarmed, looking into his eyes. Loid offered her to sit on the bed and sat next to her.</p><p>“Okay Handler has assigned us to a mission where we have to act like we are on a honeymoon. And our main focus is freeing all of the brides who were captured and reunite them with their grooms.” Loid explained the mission to his wife.</p><p>“I see. Then if it is a really urgent mission, then I must pack right away.” Yor understood how important it was and packed all of her clothes including her hitman attire and her weapons. “So, when do we leave?”</p><p>“Right after we start packing. I hope you don’t mind, I invited Franky to look after Anya as well.” Loid said to her.</p><p>“Oh, sure it’s great to have him accompanying Anya and Yuri.” Yor smiled, getting her clothes folded and placed them on their bed with Loid giving her luggage and heard the bell ringing. “Must be Yuri.”</p><p>“I’ll get it.” Loid smiled at her as he walked over to the door and opened it seeing Yuri. “Hello, thank you for coming in.”</p><p>“Anything to look after my darling sweet little niece. So, she is still at school?” Yuri asked with Bond licking his shoes.</p><p>“Yes, she is on her way with her friend and classmate. Not to worry, she will be here on time for dinner while your sister and I pack.” Loid replied with a smile.</p><p>“You two are going on a trip instead of me looking after Bond and your apartment?” Yuri asked in confusion as he rubbed his neck while Loid sighed deeply.</p><p>“Well, I am going on a long-awaited deserved honeymoon with your sister.” Loid smiled at him with Yuri’s eyes widened in fear and shock. He knew this day would come! And he never wanted to let Yor be fully attached to this man ever! But he must accept the fact, she loves him very much.</p><p>“W-well, I do h-hope you two enjoy it. You really do deserve it.” Yuri smiled while clenching his fist and a vein was popping out while Loid slyly smirked at him. Seeing him crack just for a little bit was so satisfying for him to see.</p><p>The door opened with Anya came running inside and hugged her papa on the legs. “Papa, I’m home!”</p><p>“Welcome home, Anya!” Loid happily greeted and carried her in his arms. “Look who’s here. It’s your Uncle Yuri.”</p><p>“Uncle Yuri!” Anya reached for him with Loid letting him hold her. He let them have a few minutes with each other and went back into his room seeing Yor was putting something in her luggage rapidly as if she doesn’t want him to see.</p><p>“Yor? Something the matter?” Loid raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“No. No! I am all packed now. Is that my brother?” Yor asked quickly as she left the room to greet her brother. Loid shrugged and then decided to put the luggage’s out in the living room and then saw Franky had brought in a lot of cartoons for them to watch.</p><p>“Look, Franky was kind enough to bring in a lot of cartoons for Anya.” Yor smiled at Loid who smiled cheerfully and then looked over at Franky who gave him another file. Loid watched Yuri and Franky were eyeing each other with a glare on their faces.</p><p>This is going to be a long week. But all that’s worth, he gets to have some alone time with his lovely and beautiful wife. He also remembered the basket and held it in his hands and placed it on the table. Also putting the secret envelope Handler had given him.</p><p>“Anya, I am very sorry that we cannot take you to our trip. But Papa and I are going on a special trip. I want you to be good to your uncles.” Yor said to her daughter with a smile and then gave a stern expression to her brother as he understood that he’ll do whatever he needs to do to take good care of</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay, I do understand!” Anya smiled brightly at her parents.</p><p>“Also, I left the numbers on the fridge. Be sure to call us if something has happened.” Loid smiled at her as she hugged the both of them. “So behave and listen to your uncles. We will be back soon.”</p><p>“Okay! Have fun Papa, Mama!” Anya chimed while Bond barked.</p><p>They all had said their goodbyes to Anya, Franky, and Yuri. Both of them went inside the car that will lead to their ‘honeymoon’. It seemed like a quiet place to have a honeymoon. It was nice. Clean air and beautiful sights to see and go to. The beach house looked so beautiful, it has great architecture, wonderful spacious rooms and it is a breathtaking luxury beach house.</p><p>“Hmm, I love it Loid, how did you afford this? It must’ve cost a lot.” Yor wondered as she took off her sun hat and put her bags on the floor next to the table.</p><p>“Well, Handler handled everything, the money, the activities, the food and everything.” Loid replied as he looked at the papers. “So, tonight, there is a restaurant that is opening on the beach. We should get ready. You have your uh, weapons ready?”</p><p>“Of course, but if you don’t mind, I would like to get changed first.” Yor said as she got her dress out.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll just wait in the main room.” Loid nodded with a smile. He thought it would be a good chance to go over the mission and look for certain clues where they might be. He had looked through some of the photos but never got the chance to read the rest of the information that Franky had given him.</p><p>He also wondered if Yor wanted to go on a real honeymoon. He would love it if he would take her to dancing and take her on a walk down to the beach, then play in the waters. Maybe even kissing her with the sun setting. Sounds like a perfect honeymoon.</p><p>“…..Loid? What are you smiling about?” Yor asked him while she fidget with her sunflower dress with her hair down past her waist. Loid blushed seeing her in a beautiful dress and has fallen in love with her all over again.</p><p>“Uh… j-just how we are doing this missions together that’s all. Ahem, and that we are on our honeymoon trip.” Loid smiled nervously with a small blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, well, then I am very excited. I also got my weapons ready.” Yor chimed with Loid standing up, smiling at her.</p><p>“Alright, we should get going.” Loid smiled back.</p><p>They both walked along the footpath, holding hands together and act like they are a real married couple. Yor blushed a little, remembering the moment he had confessed his feelings of love. She was so happy she got to experience in going on a honeymoon.</p><p>They had reached to their destination and sat at their table. Loid pulled the chair for Yor shyly which she happily accepted and sat on the chair with him sitting opposite of her. They both had looked into the menu together and had ordered what they would like to eat.</p><p>“Hmm, this place does look romantic, don’t you think, Loid?” Yor asked.</p><p>“Of course. When we get home, we can go on another date.” Loid smiled lovingly as he held her hand across the table while she blushed bright pink and looked into his eyes until something caught her eye.</p><p>“Loid, two men are outside the restaurant. Possibly waiting for a newly wedded couple to come out.” Yor said softly with Loid nodding with a stern expression.</p><p>“Appearance?”</p><p>“Dressed in black, both in coats with golden and silver watches on their waist.” Yor noted while she play with his hand which Loid blushed yet, he played along until their food has arrived.</p><p>“Alright, we have to be on our guard. For now, let’s just be our normal selves.” Loid winked at her while she giggled and began to eat her meal which was absolutely delicious! Yor also fed some of her steak to Loid which he shyly accepted.</p><p>“So, do-do you think we could do this some other time? I mean, someplace else?” Loid asked while he rubbed the back of his neck watching her eating her dessert.</p><p>“Hmm, I would love to. Oh, I wonder how Franky and Yuri doing.” Yor wondered while Loid whimpered as he was supposed to call them, but they call them now. “You’ve forgotten to call when we got here, didn’t you?” Yor asked, seeing his reaction.</p><p>“Yes, I did…Sorry, sweetie.” Loid apologised seeing her arms were crossed and she narrowed her eyes at him then she chuckled softly.</p><p>“It is alright, Loid. It’s our first time. So there will be no mistakes next time.” Yor smiled at him while she drank her water. Loid looked on the reflection on the glass, seeing a wedded couple were walking out of the restaurant and heard car wheels screeching from outside.</p><p>Loid and Yor both looked outside seeing the bride was being taken away while the groom had called in for the police. The spy and the hitman had paid for their food and disappeared from the restaurant and had ran back to their beach house to get ready.</p><p>They were both on a roof top and he had brought in his binoculars to see what they were doing. It looked like there has been multiple missing women inside. He looked to the side seeing Yor taking off her coat seeing her revealing outfit. He blushed deeply seeing her in a halter-style black dress, showing her shoulders. As well as her cleavage. She also wore a rose choker and rose pattern on the inside of her skirt. He also noticed she wore a pair of black thigh-high boots with black fingerless gloves.</p><p>And she had changed her headband to a golden coloured with a rose and two spikes coming out each side. “Uh, ahem. Yor?”</p><p>“Hmm yes?”</p><p>“Is, uh well, you do certainly l-look lovely…. Um, doesn’t make you feel cold?” Loid asked her, trying not so hard looking at her cleavage.</p><p>“No. Not at all. I have been trained not to be bothered by the cold.” Yor replied with a smile as she twirled her weapons in her hands. “Shall we?”</p><p>Loid nodded as they both jumped off the rooftop down to the warehouse and had heard the men were trying to select a woman which made Yor more furious to hear such crude words that has been side. The spy held her hand tightly to calm her down as he grabbed his guns from his holster.</p><p>They successfully went inside the warehouse with Yor swiftly taking down two guards with Loid punched one in the face. Yor gave him another gun to use and she looked over at the women who were whimpering in fear. She desperately wanted to save them badly. She walked around with her husband following her.</p><p>If he ever had lost her to these men, he would hunt these men down if they hurt Yor in front of him. His eyes glanced over at the table and he got Yor’s attention as she looked over at the board with her eyes scanning all over the papers.</p><p>All of the women who are targeted by these men. It boils her blood inside and she wanted nothing more but to take them down. Loid heard footsteps and then held onto Yor and hid behind a pillar, holding her closely to him.</p><p>“Looks like these are all of the women.” Said one of the men.</p><p>“Heh, too bad we didn’t get that new bride that came in today at the restaurant. She looked like a real snack boys.” With that comment, it made Loid even more furious. They were thinking of capturing Yor to be one of their……toys to be played with. He cannot allow those men do such a thing to those women or to Yor.</p><p>“Loid…. We must get them out of here.” Yor whispered to him.</p><p>“Yes, and fast.” Loid nodded and looked at how many men were there in the warehouse. “Okay, here’s what we are going to do. I’ll distract them and then once I got their attention, you take the women out of here. If one man touches one of them…”</p><p>“I’ll fight them off.” Yor finished as she went to the other side of the warehouse to try and get to the women. She made sure they all stayed quiet, not to get her caught. She heard some rattling noises and turned to see Loid was the one who was doing it to distract them while he fought off against the men.</p><p>“Get him!” shouted one of the men who ran after him outside of the warehouse. But they weren’t prepared on what’s going happen next. Loid side kicked one of them in the face while shot one on the leg with his gun.</p><p>Yor quickly got the ropes of the women’s wrists, cutting them free from the restraints and guided them outside until one man grabbed onto him until she twisted his arm and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the air with one coming at her with her punching him and swung her golden metal pick and plunged it onto the palm of his hand, making him scream in agony.</p><p>“Go!” Yor cried out to the women who were rushing outside while she fought against them. She kicked them hard as she can, sending them back into the boxes unconscious.</p><p>Outside of the warehouse, Loid was handling very well fighting against them and saw one man was thrown from the window, he saw Yor was walking towards him while she twirled her weapons in her hands. He looked behind her saw one man was about to attack her from behind. He got out his gun and grazed his arm a bit, screaming in pain. Saving her just in time.</p><p>Then they heard the police was coming at their position while they ran into hiding away from the police and watched the men being arrested. Loid was watching how the grooms where reunited with their wives and saw the look on Yor’s face. She was relieved to see them being reunited.</p><p>He was glad that the mission was a success. Both of them walked along the beach while Loid watched her playing in the water and laughed when she felt it was so cold. He never knew he would have this type of feeling towards her and…. He was glad that it was her that got him this far to becoming the world’s best spy of all time.</p><p>All thanks to her encouragement as well as Anya. He loves both his wife and daughter with all of his heart. “Loid! Look a seashell! And there is a smaller one. I am sure Anya would love this!” Yor beamed with excitement.</p><p>“Yes, I am sure she will love it.” Loid smiled lovingly as he caressed her cheek softly with the stars sparkling in the reflection of her eyes. He gently touched a strand of her hair and then kissed it while she blushed deeply red. She was glad that it was night time, so he won’t be able to see it.</p><p>Loid’s eyes stared into her red eyes, he was looking at the most beautiful assassin he has ever seen. He leaned in and kissed her passionately as they fought for dominance with Yor reciprocating the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his torso and felt his heartbeat.</p><p>They kissed each other underneath the stars as they played with each other’s tongue and Loid felt every bit of her soft curves with her chest pressed against his. He held the back of her head, deepening the kiss.</p><p>“L-Loid?”</p><p>“Mmm?” Loid moaned into the kiss as they broke away to get some air. He saw her hair was now getting messy.</p><p>“W-We should do this at our beach house.” Yor said shyly, looking down at their feet.</p><p>“Of course. W-We should.” Loid nodded in agreement, holding her hand. leading her back to their house on the beach. Once they reached towards their beach house, he looked back at Yor who was taking off her boots and took off her shawl and put it on a hangar.</p><p>She placed her weapons on the table and looked at Loid who was taking off his jacket and his suit. She bit her lips, thinking back of their kiss on the beach. Slowly, she walked towards him as he noticed she was getting closer to him.</p><p>He reached out to her cheek and then they both clashed their lips together and he stumbled against the table with the fake vase falling down. He caressed her cheeks with her undoing the buttons of his suit and shirt, with him throwing it away on the floor while staring into her eyes.</p><p>They both breathed in and out heavily and continued making out as they both made their way to their bed room. He gently laid her back on the bed and took her appearance as an assassin and gently took off her headwear. Dropping it on the floor while he rubbed his knee in between her legs, getting the most cute and adorable reaction from her, moaning softly.</p><p>Hearing such angelic noise coming out from her mouth has really blessed his ears. He trailed his kisses on her neck while she moaned. She felt every bit of his muscles and kissed his ear softly while placing more kisses on his neck and felt his hands were exploring her curves and her breasts. He massaged them gently.</p><p>She arched her body and opened her eyes seeing his blue eyes staring down at her. She covered her face and whimpered. “Yor…are you afraid of me? If you are, then we could stop.” Loid said gently.</p><p>“No…I mean…. I am not afraid. Because it’s you. I know you won’t hurt me.” Yor admitted with a single tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled and caressed his cheek, kissing him on the lips, then whispered. “You can keep going.”</p><p>Loid nodded slowly while he helped her get out of her attire while kissing her shoulder softly. He laid her back on the pillow as he took her dress off, seeing her naked body while she hugged her chest, blocking the most beautiful view away from him.</p><p>“Sorry, this is my first time….” Yor said softly while closing her legs.</p><p>Loid didn’t say anything but was staring at her like she was the only woman in the whole wide world. “You…look beautiful, Yor. Do not hide yourself from me. Please, may I continue?”</p><p>Yor nodded and put her arms away from her chest, letting him kiss her bare chest and messaged one breast and sucked one nipple, making her moan louder and louder.</p><p>“God, Loid, your…your tongue…feels great! Ah!” Yor exclaimed and gasped softly in pleasure, tilting her head back on her pillow and gripped onto the sheets. Loid switched breasts as he bit softly, making her moan even more louder. He massaged them at the same time while watching her reacting to his warm touch.</p><p>He felt her hands were squeezing his arms softly and reached up to his strong biceps. His hands caressed her body while she caressed his cheek and she got up on her elbows to kiss him softly on the lips while his hand trailed all the way to her thighs.</p><p>He kissed her neck while she played with his blonde locks and then laid her back down again while trailing kisses on her chest, to her belly then went to explore her clitoris. But she covered it with her hands and whimpered.</p><p>“Yor…you don’t have to hide away from me. As I said, you are stunningly beautiful. A-and I cannot wait any longer, you are driving the world’s greatest spy crazy.” Loid smirked, licking his lips while she rubbed her thighs together before she lets him take off her underwear and started licking it gently and slowly.</p><p>“Ahh! Loid….t-that’s feels so good! More!” Yor moaned as she held onto the sheets in her hands tightly. He licked her more roughly while he squeezed her thighs as she moaned. She watched him getting up and wiped his mouth until he put one finger in her. She screamed and moaned, humping into his hand while he was exploring her folds.</p><p>“How does that feel, Yor?” Loid asked softly while he held her hand.</p><p>“It feels so…ah!” Yor whimpered, feeling two fingers in her now. She thrusted herself in his hand. She cannot take it anymore as she wanted more of him…him inside of her. “L-Loid?”</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Loid asked, thinking she doesn’t want to go bit more further.</p><p>“No. I do not want you to stop. It’s just did you bring a c-condom? Protection?” Yor asked, looking away from him, covering her mouth.</p><p>Loid looked at her in confusion then remembered something. He went to the basket Handler gave him earlier and grabbed the bag filled with little squares, had something in there. Now he gets it now. These are the condoms Yor had mentioned. “These are it…right?” Loid shown her the condom in his hand.</p><p>He saw her looking at him lustfully with her eyes shining brightly. She nodded and stood on all fours, watching him taking off his pants and saw his dick with her eyes widening in shock, seeing how big he is. He put the condom aside and he caressed her cheek as she looked at his dick, she gently touched it. She has never done this before but never wanted to disappoint him.</p><p>So she took the risk and licked the tip softly hearing him groan softly. She put her hair behind her ear as she sucked all of his dick while he tilted his head back, feeling such a great pleasure. He never felt anything like this. “Ahh, Yor!”</p><p>A muffled scream escaped as she pulled away from his dick, seeing more of his juice spilling out while she gulped, taking it all in. She breathe out while looking up at Loid in his eyes. He took a cloth in his hands and wiped it all away.</p><p>Loid decided it was time to put on the condom. He put it on and turned to see Yor was opening her legs open for him. Once he was ready, he was rubbing his dick against her, making her whimper and twirl her hair.</p><p>Then he thrusted his cock into her as she moaned while he grunted, burying his face onto neck. She held him tightly, both panted heavily. “It…. doesn’t hurt?” Loid asked her quietly.</p><p>“No, please do keep going.” Yor replied seductively against his ear as he started to thrust into her, in a perfect rhythm. She loved the sensation she was feeling. She made eye contact with Loid, locking into each other’s eyes before they both kissed each other passionately.</p><p>Loid thrusted in her more roughly and held her hands with her legs wrapped around his waist. In no time, he would cum. He stopped while putting one leg up on his shoulder and thrusted slowly into her before doing it roughly.</p><p>She moaned louder and louder, holding his arms. How she loved it! She arched her body, feeling something was happening and screamed out loud with Loid holding her body down onto the bed, coming into the condom. He set her leg down and collapsed on her chest, panted heavily while she held him tightly in her arms with a smile.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid and Yor both laid down on their bed with content smiles on their faces, she was leaning on his chest with their legs tangled with each other underneath the sheets. He had his arm around her while staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.</p><p>He really did it. He made love to the love of his life! But he wondered if she thought he was bad at it and that she would regret it. “Loid?”</p><p>“Y-Yes?” Loid saw her getting up and laid on top of his chest.</p><p>“Thank you. I mean for this honeymoon, mission, going out for dinner and well… this.” Yor smiled lovingly, creating circles on his chest. “I really enjoyed it. Including the sex part.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I am glad that was successful.” Loid chuckled, brushing her hair out of the way to see her face clearly. “I hope I wasn’t all that bad.”</p><p>“Loid, no, no. Y-you were amazing, I must say.” Yor blushed softly while getting up a bit and kissed him softly on the lips. “If we ever do get another chance doing this, we could ask Franky and Yuri to look after Anya again.”</p><p>“Of course, I called Franky, she’s asleep now.” Loid smiled at her while she laid her head back down on his chest. “If we are going to do this again…we might need more condoms. I believe we already used them all that Handler gave us.”</p><p>Yor giggled, remembering how many times they had done it and it was an amazing night of her life. She got to experience it with the man she truly loves. “I believe so.”</p><p>
  <strong>Few Days Later </strong>
</p><p>Loid and Yor came back home to their house with happy and content smiles on their faces and opened their door. “Anya, we are home!” Loid announced until he heard snoring from the living room.</p><p>“Aww, how cute, Loid, look!” Yor squealed softly with Loid going in the living room and then gasped softly seeing the big mess right in front of them. But then smiled seeing their daughter sleeping in Yuri’s arms with Franky hugging a pillow in his arms, sucking his thumb.</p><p>Loid snickered as he decided to take a photo of them and try to at least tease his brother-in-law and his friend. Maybe show it to the entire agency. “This will be in the history photo albums. I shall show this to everyone in the agency.”</p><p>Yor giggled at his antics. It was rather cute to see him all loosened up after doing their missions. She has been blessed to share such a blissful honeymoon with him. It was the best night of her life. She hugged him around his waist with him looking behind to see her smiling.</p><p>“Let’s fix up some breakfast and wake them up. We need to report this to Handler.” Loid smiled at her.</p><p>“Of course.” Yor smiled brightly while walking towards her daughter and younger brother. Loid could still see she was still a bit sore and wobbly in the legs. But nonetheless, he enjoyed it.</p><p>He put the suitcases near the table and watched Anya hugging Yor tightly with Yuri while Franky came hugging Loid tightly. “I am so glad you are back from your honeymoon!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I am glad I am back and what have you done to our house?!” Loid hissed at him grabbing the collar of his shirt. He gulped fearfully and then looked back at the mess in the living room, seeing every packet of candy and chips everywhere, including some crumbs.</p><p>“Um… well, that was a very long story.” Franky chuckled nervously at his friend.</p><p>“This will be the last time you’ll be babysitting Anya in here. Instead, we are getting her to stay at your place.” Loid whispered.</p><p>“Yuri, thank you so much for looking Anya.” Yor smiled at her brother.</p><p>“It was no problem. I love my little darling niece with all of my heart.” Yuri smiled warmly at his niece. <em>If anyone has the desire to hurt my niece, I shall shove my gun at their heads and shoot them myself. </em></p><p>Anya was shocked to hear that in her mind and immediately hugged her mother’s leg. “Aw, she missed her parents a lot. I do hope you enjoy your trip.” Yuri hoped as he grabbed his bags. Yor awkwardly looked at Loid who was drinking some water with droplets of sweat falling down from his forehead.</p><p>“It was…we have the greatest time of our lives.” Yor chuckled while hugging Yor in her arms.</p><p>“Oh, that’s great!” Franky exclaimed, happy for the two. “Now can we go now?”</p><p>At the agency, Loid and Yor had left Anya in the care of Franky again while they had talked to Handler. Loid and Yor were standing in front of her desk while she smiled at the two with a grin. This irritated the spy so much he knew how much she was going to tease him.</p><p>“Well, well, Twilight, I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon with Yor. I heard the mission was a success. And thank you, Yor for helping us out.” Handler smiled at her.</p><p>“Oh, no. thank you. I really do love helping you with your missions. Especially with Loid’s. I am more than happy to work with you again.” Yor blushed bright pink.</p><p>“Happy to hear that.” Handler smiled at her. “Loid, you are one lucky guy to have her. Never let her go. You understand?”</p><p>Loid smiled at his wife lovingly and held her hand, intertwining their hands together. “I am not planning on letting her go.”</p><p>The couple said their goodbyes to Handler and walked back into the hallway to get to Anya with smiles on their faces. Yor saw Anya was running up to them and held out her hands to her with Loid watching with a smile. He got the family has he never thought he would have, and he loves both of his girls and had promised he’ll never leave them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mission 3: To Forgive (Fluff/Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their divorce, Yor had moved in with her life and to raise Anya as she can while having great support from Fiona. Meanwhile, Loid had finished his training mission and wanted to set things right with his family once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! This is my first one shot of 2021!!! </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this one!! It took me a while to finish it up, and so here you are!! A new one-shot! </p><p>Please, comment, and give feedback. It is much appreciated to see what you all think! </p><p>Enjoy reading!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarmed beeped repeatedly as Yor turned it off and groaned lightly as she sat up on her bed and stretched her arms. She got the covers of off her and got out of her bed, opened her curtains, seeing it will be a lovely day. She smiled confidently as she got breakfast ready for herself and Anya.</p><p>She wore her robe and walked down the stairs and knocked on her daughter’s door. “Anya? You up? It’s time for breakfast or otherwise you’ll be late for school. Damian and Becky are coming here to walk to school.”</p><p>In her preteen daughter’s room, Anya got up and yawned. “Okay, I am up.” She got up from her bed and opened the door watching her mother smiling brightly and kissed her on the forehead. “Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning, sweetie. Would you like some toast with eggs?” Yor asked her as they walked side by side to the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes, please. I would like it sunny side up.” Anya nodded as she grabbed some milk from the fridge and gave her the eggs. “Um, Mama?”</p><p>“Yes, Anya?” Yor smiled, getting started to cook their breakfast.</p><p>Anya could tell that her mother was hiding her real emotions behind the smile she always given her every morning. She shook her head. “Mm, never mind. Anyways, today is only preparing for the festival. I was wondering if Uncle Yuri and Franky are coming. Along with Papa…”</p><p>Yor stopped and looked at her daughter knowing she missed her father. “Anya…I know you miss your papa, so do I. But to him, it’s always the mission first before his family. He had made his choice.”</p><p>Anya nodded in understanding as she was given her breakfast and heard Beck and Damien coming in. The Forger-Briar family greeted them with Bond licking Becky’s hand happily. Anya had put her plates away in the sink while her mother gets ready for the day.</p><p>“Hey, your mom does seem to be getting better.” Damian said to her quietly.</p><p>“Still I am worried for her.” Anya said sadly while he held her hand.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay. I will make that old man does come back for the two of you.” Damien promised to her and then blushed deep red seeing he had held her hand and looked away. “Listen Becky and I do care for you, so if there’s anything you are worried about…just let the two of us know.”</p><p>“Yeah! We can spend the day together during the preparation for the festival. I heard they have a very nice restaurant nearby. We could go there!” Becky suggested with a smile.</p><p>Upstairs in Yor’s bedroom, she got dressed in her blue dress with sliver high heels with her hair down and a silver headband with a rose attached to it. She wore red lipstick and light eyeshadow. She grabbed her bags and files for her to bring to work.</p><p>She walked back downstairs seeing the preteens were all getting ready to leave. She smiled seeing her daughter with her friends who cares about her deeply. “All ready to go, Anya?”</p><p>“Yes, Mama, oh, I’ll be hanging out with them after school, is that okay?” Anya asked her.</p><p>Yor smiled, happy to let her hang out before her break. “Of course, I’ll be going home late anyways. I’ll be organising to reopen one of the most popular hotels with my co-workers. So, the food is in the fridge for you to cook for dinner. Do not let strangers inside the house and I’ll be back before midnight, alright?”</p><p>“Alright! I’m off!” Anya smiled happily as her mother watched her run down the hall with her friends. Yor went down the building seeing her driver has arrived and got inside on the way to work. She looked over the files again and gasped seeing the photo of her and Loid. She frowned sadly seeing it was the photo of them during one of their trips after being an official couple. She sighed and put it back inside her bag and returned to her work.</p><p>Meanwhile Agents were running around and talking over everyone as they were doing their tasks for the mission while Franky was watching closely seeing how Loid was solely focused on his mission and was at his desk doing some report files for Handler. He rubbed his face tiredly as he stood up and walked towards the office with Handler coming out.</p><p>“Oh, Loid, you…I told you that you can go home.” Handler said softly getting the files with him with Fiona by her side. Seeing the dark circles around his eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine. I can still do this.” Loid said with certainty.</p><p>Fiona frowned as she shoved him to the side and stormed to the elevator with a frown. She scoffed while she glared at Loid. He stood in confusion from the treatment but decided to dismiss it as he focused on his work.</p><p>“Twilight, you need to rest and that’s an order!” Handler demanded at Loid who glared at her but huffed as he complied. Franky frowned sadly as he looked at the happy family photo on his desk. Seeing all of the happiest photos of Loid with Yor. Both of them deserved better and he really wanted nothing but to have a loving and peaceful life with Yor and Anya.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Fiona was in an hotel that was going to open later tonight and was drinking one of the most expensive wines. She loved the taste, but the crowd does tend to give her bit anxiety not until Yor had spotted her. “Fiona!”</p><p>“Yor! Thank you thank god you are here! This man has given me this drink and it is so refreshing!” Fiona exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>“Oh I am glad, Fiona. So, are you here the entire night?” Yor asked. “You know I have some other work to do. You are more than happy to look around.”</p><p>“No, no, I shall accompany you. So, where’s your office?” Fiona asked. The two women walked along the halls to Yor’s office, and both walked past some security guards all the way to the elevator. Fiona looked at the design and it looked so shiny and smooth.</p><p>The doors opened with Yor walked out and Fiona followed gasping in awe seeing so many artistic art on the walls. She followed Yor into her office and gasped seeing she has her own desk. “Yor…this is amazing. This place looks so amazing. This opening is going to be a success, I must say.”</p><p>“Oh, we never know for sure, Fiona. I just got started.” Yor blushed lightly.</p><p>“But you are amazing, Yor! You’ve beaten those women from your old job and took it upon to quit and find another job! So tell me how’s Anya?” Fiona asked, sitting down, and looked at all of the paperwork.</p><p>“Well, she is at school already with Damian and Becky. Their holiday break will be coming soon after the festival. You can come along if you want, Fiona.” Yor offered politely while writing some notes down and looked at the room service paperwork and the plan they had set out.</p><p>“That would be fun! And this Damian fellow seemed to be getting close with your daughter.” Fiona hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yes, they do. Becky told me the time Damian one time, tries so hard to hold her hand.” Yor giggled. “Oh, to be young and in love.”</p><p>Fiona nodded and noticed how she had replaced all of the photos of Loid with the pictures of Bond, Anya, Franky, and Yuri. She knew how much she missed Loid after the divorce. It was too hard for her and Anya. Especially Loid, he wanted to stay with her, but the mission seemed to be more import to her.</p><p>“Ms Briar?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Here are the menu from room service and wanted to get your approval.”</p><p>“Thank you so much. And can you also please get some coffee for me and my friend here?” Yor asked politely with a warm smile. The man bowed before her and went to fix up some coffee for the ladies.</p><p>“I take it that this talk is about Loid.” Yor spoke up, looking at the menu.</p><p>“Yes, I am sorry.” Fiona nodded.</p><p>“Don’t apologise. I know that seeing we are divorced. And that you are trying to look out for me and Anya. I appreciate that. Also, may I ask, how is he? I haven’t seen him in two years.” Yor asked, putting the menu down with the papers of approval aside with their coffee arriving.</p><p>“He’s….always working. He’s completely exhausted and rarely gets enough rest.” Fiona replied with a scoff and leaned back on the comfy chair. “Oh, this is nice.”</p><p>“I see.” Yor frowned.</p><p>“Ah, well he is doing fine. Franky is taking care of him. And possibly drinking his sorrows away.” Fiona crossed her arms.</p><p>Yor only nodded and stood up on her feet and walked around the table to look out of the window, sighing deeply. She placed her hand on the window and looked out to where they used to live. All three of them together with Bond.</p><p>After the divorce, Yor had moved in another apartment with Anya, seeing that Loid will not be looking out for them again. She took it upon herself to raise her into an independent woman someday. “You think I should see him?”</p><p>“Oh? For what? To see him begging to let you take him back? No way.” Fiona replied with a frown.</p><p>Yor sighed and then looked back at her friend. “I suppose. But you do have the address, correct?”</p><p>Fiona sighed and then decided to let her hand the address. “But I must warn you. He is in a worse shape than ever. So better watch out.” Yor nodded in understanding while she put the note in her bag and then both of them walked out of her office.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian and his friends were taking a break in the field while he glanced at Anya who was walking with Becky. She looked somewhat distant and not talkative like before. Her expression had changed after her parents has been divorced. He wanted to cheer her up but doesn’t know how to.</p><p>She probably does not want to talk at the moment, seeing her very busy with preparing for the festival. She has been unusually not upbeat and quirky in classes. Not speaking loudly to the teachers or being much more open to others now.</p><p>Anya was getting some new paint for the headboard in front of the school for everyone to see from the streets. She has been quietly painting the name of the school with Becky looking at her worriedly. She had tried everything to get her to cheer up.</p><p>“Hey, Anya, you think we could add in more flowers?”</p><p>The pink haired girl looked at her handiwork and then raised her eyebrow. “I think we had put enough.”</p><p>“Oh, okay! Then we just need more strings. And we are done for the day!” Becky smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>Not so far away, there was a small telephone stand, inside it Loid was watching closely seeing his adopted daughter. He was shocked to see her fully matured and somewhat not as cheerful when she was a little girl.</p><p>He smiled seeing she had made lots of new friends including Damien. But it made him think that Damien and Anya had gotten closer than ever. He wanted to see more but he cannot go any closer at all and heard someone calling out to him.</p><p>“Hey, Loid, what are you…? Ah, Anya’s school is having a festival. Her holiday break is coming soon.” Franky smiled.</p><p>“Festival? Isn’t that the time when all parents must attend?” Loid asked him.</p><p>“Well, yes. All parents can come and go to the festival. And seeing the state of Yor and Anya, they probably do not want to see you at all. But who knows? Maybe this year will be different.” Franky said with a smile. “Anyways, we should get going if we want to go home.”</p><p>“Wait, just a little bit longer, please, I-I just want to see her one last time.” Loid pleaded softly.</p><p>“Sure, man.” Franky smiled softly as he watched the students having fun making the decorations on the fence.</p><p>After a few moments later, they heard the bell ringing. The two spies saw Anya walking out and waited out of the fence and then came Damian. “Hi, is Becky coming?”</p><p>“Yeah, she is. She said we can wait out here. She forgot her book.” Anya replied with a smile.</p><p>“I see. Oh, isn’t Spy Wars tonight?” Damian asked her, stood beside her to wait for Becky.</p><p>Anya looked down on the ground with Damien mentally slap himself remembering that she used to watch Spy Wars with her father. <em>Oh crap I had to open my mouth. </em>“A-Anya I am sorry, that was insensitive of me. W-we can talk another topic.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Anya asked him all of the sudden.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You…hung out with me because you pity me? Because my father had left me and mother?” Anya asked, not looking at him.</p><p>Damian frowned and remembered the time when he heard that her parents were now divorced. He somehow felt sorry for her and never wanted her to truly feel alone just like him. He wanted to make sure she isn’t alone.</p><p>“I guess I just wanted to become a better friend to you that’s all. A-And we are friends, now right? We don’t bicker as much as we did before.” Damian blushed with Anya looking at him with confusion. “Oh, never mind.”</p><p>Anya giggled softly. “Alright, thank you. And I apologise if I was such a klutz and annoying.”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologise. It’s all you. Your personality.” Damien said, patted her head with a gentle smile. They both smiled at each other fondly while he blushed softly.</p><p>“So, what’s up?!” Becky cried out happily startling Damian who jumped with Anya remained unfazed but giggled at his behaviour. “Sorry I took so long. I found my book at long last.”</p><p>At the telephone post, Franky was restraining Loid from punching Damien for being openly affectionately for Anya. “Loid, keep your whole damn act together! They’re just friends!” Franky hissed.</p><p>“It still does not matter! She still is my daughter!” Loid strained as he face planted himself onto the ground with Franky falling on him. They both saw the three friends walking along but their view was blocked by a silver car. Two men looked up and paled seeing it was Fiona.</p><p>“Fiona! What do we owe this unexpected appearance from you? Nice hair.” Franky awkwardly smiled.</p><p>The woman just glared at Franky and her eyes glanced at Loid who was watching over his daughter. She sighed softly and then cleared his throat. “Forger.”</p><p>Loid glared at the woman and started to walk away not wanting to deal or talk with her. “Now just a moment, Forger. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things.”</p><p>He sighed and turned around to speak with her as he adjusted his suit. “Alright, talk.”</p><p>“Here. There is an hotel reopening. Perhaps, you could go there and investigate…some disturbance.” Fiona said simply with the two men looking at each other in confusion. “Be there at 6:30pm, sharp. Do not be late and dress up nicely. I do not want you two to look like pathetic buffoons.”</p><p>“Hey! We are not buffoons!” Franky exclaimed.</p><p>“Now just hold on a minute…that’s it? Who gave you this information? Handler?” Loid asked her.</p><p>“I am not telling you, you idiot. Just be there. You have to get ready. If I find that you aren’t there, I’ll crush you to a pulp.” Fiona glared at him. “I don’t know why you left Yor and Anya. Some devoted husband you are.”</p><p>This stung Loid deeply into his heart. It was true. He had abandoned his family two years ago and he had regretted in leaving them behind. He did try to return back to them in his apartment but saw it was all empty. Thinking they didn’t want him around.</p><p>“Come on, Franky, if this mission is so important. Then we need to get ready.” Loid said walking away.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the café, in the centre sat Becky who took a piece of a cake and moaned happily. “Oh, this is really good!”</p><p>“Hmm, I must say. It is really delicious.” Damian agreed with a smile while Anya was seated next to him who was drinking some hot chocolate. And in front of her was a cheesecake.</p><p>“And also, why are Emile and Ewen doing here?” Becky asked with a frown.</p><p>“Come on, Becks, at least let them have fun with us. I mean, I do not mind if they’re here. They’re Damien’s friends. They can join us if they wanted.” Anya said putting down her cup on the plate.</p><p>“Thank you, Anya!” Both Emile and Ewen exclaimed happily with their eyes sparkling brightly until they saw Damien’s face darkened and his hand was shaking.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Anya glanced at Damien who looked away with a scowl but had a blush on his face. She doesn’t still get why he always behave like that. She rarely can read minds now and do not have the focus in doing so. All of her thoughts were all of her mother and father. Wondering how they both are coping.</p><p>She has been looking after her and herself for a while now that she is 13. All of those years her papa and mama raising her was a blessing and when she was 11 years old. That’s when they had divorced, and papa disappeared.</p><p>“Hey, Anya, your mom is reopening the hotel, right?” Emile asked her with a smile.</p><p>“She is. Yes.” Anya smiled and saw Damien was giving his piece of the cake.</p><p>“Wow, incredible.” Ewen said in awe. “So, your mom now owns that hotel. How about the other buildings?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes. Some buildings. And they are huge and shiny. She is really passionate to give the people to chance to live in new safe homes.” Anya replied with a proud smile. “I sometimes go to her reopening.”</p><p>“Oh that’s right. I am going to see for myself with my father. You are more than welcome to come along, Anya.” Damien offered. “Only if that’s what you really do want. It is entirely up to you.”</p><p>“Aww, Damien is being so considerate to Anya, how sweet!” Becky chimed as Damien blushed hot red and steam coming out of him.</p><p>“Sh-shut up! I am simply offering her, so I did!” Damien exclaimed while Anya laughed softly.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Dami. I think I will just see it for a bit.” Anya smiled at him.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid got his tux ready to go looking at the mirror while fixing his hair and then glanced at the family photo that was on his table. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket and walked out of his room in Franky’s apartment. He saw he was in an over-the-top suit. “Franky, this is just a simple event, not a fancy one.” Loid pointed out. “You’ll scare more ladies if you wear that with some rhinestones.”</p><p>“Oh, come on! I want to look more presentable.” Franky pouted.</p><p>“Let’s go. I’m driving.” Loid sighed heavily as he grabbed his car keys. He went down to the garage and saw his red car. The one he had bought for his family and himself. Anya loved sticking her head out with Bond all the time during the summer time. He heard Franky falling down the stairs and he sighed tiredly as he helped him up.</p><p>It was a short ride to the hotel and saw all of the photographers and guests coming in. Loid looked down at the paper Fiona had given him and the passes she had given them. He wore one around his neck and gave one to Franky.</p><p>They both walked up the stairs to the reopening and saw a chandelier up in the ceiling decorated with crystals and gemstones along with some diamonds. Franky gasped seeing so many food and was about to go to the buffet. “Franky, we are here for a stakeout. Not to dine in here.”</p><p>Franky pouted until they both hear footsteps behind them seeing it was Damien and the one and only Anya. “Papa?”</p><p>Loid’s breath hitched seeing her at the hotel. He stood up straight and Franky stood beside him. “A-Anya, uh, hello. I hope you and your mom are doing okay.”</p><p>Damien looked between father and daughter awkwardly as well as Franky. He then cleared his throat. “Anya, I’ll be at the buffet with my father, please do not hesitate to call me for assistance. Forger and uh, Franky.”</p><p>Once he left, Loid and Anya stared at each other until she ran up to him and hugged him. Now she is taller, she can wrap her arms around his waist. Tears were rolling down her cheeks feeling his arms were wrapped around her and cradled her head gently. “I-I miss you, Papa.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Anya.” Loid smiled warmly.</p><p>They pulled away from each other and smiled at each other until Franky hugged her tightly. They both talked for a bit while Loid was back on mission mode. Looking for anything suspicious until he looked at the entrance where the cameras were flashing and snapping. He raised an eyebrow seeing Fiona in a formal black sparkling dress, walking up the stairs, telling the people to make way. Anya and Franky stepped away with Loid fixing himself to present himself to whoever is in charge of the hotel.</p><p>Franky gasped in shock with Loid looking at him with confusion. He looked at the entrance and his breath was taken away seeing a woman all too familiar to him. It was Yor in a red and golden one shoulder sparkling dress with her hair slicked to the side with a golden rose clip and wore golden high heels sandals. On both of her wrists were golden and red bracelets.</p><p>She walked up and greeted her guests with Fiona by her side. Much to the two men’s shock, Yor and Fiona are good friends now. They both greeted some of the people inside the new hotel and walked up the stairs.</p><p>Yor walked professional and took some pictures with Fiona making sure no one does not grab her. She shook hands with some officials and real estate workers. “What is…she doing here?” Loid asked slowly.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t know, Papa? She now works in renovating some new buildings and reopen hotels. She owns a lot of buildings now.” Anya explained.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Loid nodded in understanding.</p><p>“So, that means this is the hotel she is reopening now?” Franky asked her.</p><p>Anya nodded and saw her walking this way and gasped in shock seeing Loid and Franky in the hotel with passes. She gaped at them while looking at Fiona who had an emotionless expression on her face but knew Yor would figured it.</p><p>“Hello, Yor.” Loid bowed down in respect while she got over her shock.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Forger. I hope that you’ll enjoy tonight’s event.” Yor politely greeted until the man next to her guided her to the main room and walked away from her ex-husband. “And Anya, please stay with Aunt Fiona. I am sure your father is busy with a mission.”</p><p>Loid watched Anya walking with Fiona towards the main hall and turned to Yor. He rubbed his hands together nervously and was once again stunned by her beauty. “You look…beautiful as ever, Yor.”</p><p>Yor blushed lightly and fidget with her fingers. “Thank you. And you look charming. As well as you Franky.”</p><p>“Thanks. We try.” Franky chuckled. “I believe the two of you would love to catch up. I’ll be guarding…the…buffet.”</p><p>Both of them watched him running along and leaving them in an awkward silence until Yor spoke up. “I…I hope you are doing well.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I am.” Loid nodded. “And I see you have become quite a celebrity.”</p><p>“Oh this? I just wanted to do what’s right. Opening the most wonderful hotels that were shut down. Make it all new and open it to the world.” Yor chuckled lightly with a blush.</p><p>“That’s why you moved out of our apartment.” Loid nodded in understanding.</p><p>Yor nodded with a smile. “Yes, and I am planning to make that apartment to be open for the people who cannot afford that much and keep the cost low. And as well as having that place change a bit.”</p><p>“That’s great. You’re doing a wonderful job, Yor.” Loid smiled proudly. “Would…would you like to catch up some time?”</p><p>“Oh, I am busy, Loid. Maybe some other time.” Yor smiled as she walked away with Fiona coming towards him.</p><p>“You planned this from the start. When did you two become the best of friends?” Loid asked stoically while Fiona chuckling.</p><p>“I just wanted to have this chance for you to see her again. As well as seeing your little girl. The thing is that you needed them more than they needed you.” Fiona said to him. “With that mission you have been doing over two years, had made you lose sight what’s important.”</p><p>“We became friends after you left for your mission. Just be glad that she and your daughter are safe.” Fiona scoffed at him and walked away from the spy.</p><p>He sighed and grabbed a glass for himself and walked off to get some air. Yor had watched him going out to the gardens where it had begun to snow. She frowned seeing him all alone. She politely excused herself and walked towards the crowd, trying to go out to the gardens but was stopped by the real estate workers and greeted her warmly.</p><p>“Such a great work, Ms Briar. I loved how you worked so hard to save this building. The citizens were so relieved.” Said the elder man.</p><p>“Oh, it is all apart of my job, sir. I am just trying to work hard as I can to support my daughter.” Yor smiled feeling a light blush in her cheeks.</p><p>“Well, you are doing a great job in raising her and doing all this hard work. You two deserve to have a vacation after everything you’ve done. And I am sorry to hear of your divorce.”</p><p>Yor’s smile disappeared as her thoughts went back to Loid. He was all alone. With no wife and no child. He had gone to continue his mission and might be homeless. “It is alright.”</p><p>Once she had finished her discussion with them, she walked down the stairs to the gardens and saw Loid already had a few cups to drink. She cleared her throat catching his attention. “Y-Yor…I thought you were in there.”</p><p>“So, the crowds sometimes makes me have a headache.” Yor replied softly. “So I thought I could give you some company.”</p><p>Loid smiled softly and opened his mouth while he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. “You look…. exceptionally beautiful.”</p><p>Yor blushed lightly and looked away from him, leaned on the railings from the bridge while the snow fell down on them with Loid looking at her, admiring her beauty underneath the fresh fallen white snow. “How have you been?”</p><p>“I-I been busy. The mission was…. Tiring but I finished over two months ago. After our, uh divorce, I went back to our old home. But it was empty. I assumed you moved to your brother’s or somewhere else. I’m sorry if I had made you suffer.” Loid apologised while Yor frowned.</p><p>“You still haven’t told us what was the mission about. You never called or even written us letters. Anya was worried about you.” Yor said while keeping a distance from him, not wanting those feelings to come flooding back.</p><p>“Sorry. I just wanted to train to become stronger for the two of you until…you sent out the divorce papers…I-I thought I had failed.” Loid clenched his fists.</p><p>“Train to become stronger? I thought the mission was sending you away to help your fellow agents?” Yor asked with confusion.</p><p>Loid looked at her and then sighed heavily. “I did. Then I wanted to train, become more stronger and be a better husband and father. I thought I would never have a family of my own. Until I had found the two of you. You two had filled that void. I loved the both of you so much. Now I regretted not telling you about the true purpose of my training mission.”</p><p>Yor held his hand tightly and caressed his cheek. “It’s alright, I may have forgiven you. But I cannot forget the fact you never told us. Leaving Anya like that. It pains me to see her crying and calling out to you like that.”</p><p>“I should also apologise to Anya. I am sorry, for everything.” Loid apologised to her as he held her hand softly. They were closing the distance between them while looking into each other’s eyes. He looked down at her red lips and leaned in slowly until both heard Fiona coming out.</p><p>“Sorry, if I was interrupting something.” Fiona smirked as Yor turned around while fixing herself.</p><p>“No, no. You are not. What is it, Fiona?” Yor asked.</p><p>“Just wanted to let you know that a very few costumers would like to see which rooms they’ll be staying in.” Fiona replied with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, well, uh, I uh, of course.” Yor chuckled softly as she looked at Loid who gave her an encouraging smile on his face. Urging her to do her job.</p><p>“We can talk later, Yor.” Loid smiled charmingly at her and kissed the back of her hand before letting her go inside back in the hotel. Fiona raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Once Yor walked back up to the hotel, Fiona slapped his head making him glare at her. “What the hell was that for?!” Loid shouted while rubbing his head.</p><p>“You are so foolish to let such a young and beautiful woman like Yor. You really want her to be in another man’s arms? Do you want her to be frolicking with another men, Twilight? She knows that we are spies and no one must never, ever know. You are lucky she didn’t tell anyone. Especially her own younger brother.” Fiona pointed out.</p><p>This made Loid thought more of their relationship and he wanted to continue where they left off before their divorce. He wanted to make sure that Yor and Anya are well protected and loved. He walked back inside the hotel only to be tackled into a hug by his daughter. “Oh, Anya it’s just you.” Loid smiled.</p><p>“Yes, Papa, uh, Damian had offered to take me home. I already ate dinner.” Anya smiled.</p><p>Loid gave a side glance at the young boy who flinched and gulped softly while smiling awkwardly until his scary aura had changed into a polite and cheery demeanour. “Well then, Damian, you make sure you treat my Anya well. Got that?”</p><p>“S-s-sure thing, M-Mr. Forger.” Damien nodded. <em>Why is he so scary? </em></p><p>“Nee, Damian, why are you shaking?” Anya asked innocently as they both walked to the exit of the hotel.</p><p>“I—I am fine, Anya.” Damian assured her as they walked along.</p><p><em>That little runt will not take my sweet, darling daughter from me and Yor! </em>Loid fixed his suit and then looked around to see what Franky has been up to. He sweats nervously seeing he wasn’t kidding in ‘guarding’ the buffet. He decided to let him enjoy the food and then looked for Yor. He saw her at the counter, giving the key cards to the customers and was greeting them with a kind smile that made him fall in love with her all over again.</p><p>After the party, Yor and Fiona had closed the doors, sighing in relief that it was all over. Loid was sitting on the staircase, rubbing Franky’s back. He had eaten a lot of food and has been throwing up in the trash can. “Ugh, that’s why you should not eat that shrimp in the first place.”</p><p>“But it was delicious!” Franky pouted and groaned painfully.</p><p>“Oh, Franky, I am very sorry, I can have Fiona to take you home so you can feel better.” Yor offered while Fiona spit out her drink.</p><p>“What?! Yor-chan…!”</p><p>“A brilliant idea, Yor!” Loid exclaimed in agreement with a smile. This could be a great chance to talk to Yor about repairing their relationship. He wanted to talk to her before he loses his chance with her.</p><p>Yor pleaded with her friend Fiona while having this chance to talk to Loid. With the terms of their relationship and marriage. She pleaded with her best puppy sparkling eyes. Fiona was almost giving in and then she growled. “Fine! Fine! Okay, if it does make you happy, Yor-chan. I shall take him home.”</p><p>“Thank you, Fiona. You’re the best!” Yor hugged her tightly.</p><p>“I do not know how those two are now best friends.” Frankly groaned before he threw up more in the trash can with Loid wincing at the smell.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Walking along the path, Loid and Yor had caught up on what they had missed, laughing side by side walking underneath the starry night with cars and other transportation passing by. “No…she wouldn’t.” Loid chuckled.</p><p>“She did that. That was all her. Pranking on Damian in front of the entire school to help cheering him up. It worked. Wished you could’ve seen it.” Yor giggled.</p><p>“Reminded me of the days when she was trying to prank me when I was still your husband.” Loid smiled.</p><p>Yor nodded in agreement and smiled fondly at the memory. She also looked down on the ground. “Anya misses you. I…I missed you a lot. You had missed two years with us. Two birthdays from the both of us.”</p><p>“I know. And I want to help fix and change all of that.” Loid said as they started to close the distance between them. He could smell her sweet perfume. He missed the scent he missed her shiny long raven hair and her sparkling red eyes that blinked brightly underneath the night sky with the stars shining brightly above them.</p><p>Yor missed his calming presence and his warmth from his hand. She wished things would go back to where they were. She had missed his touch, his warm and soft touch. She still really does love him. So much. She moved closer to him and then unexpectedly hugged his arm.</p><p>This made Loid blush lightly but still smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing his thumb on her bare back, making her shudder a little. They stood closely as they wrapped their arms around each other, seeking each other’s warmth as they walked on the footpath.</p><p>They walked down to the gardens that leads to Yor’s apartment. “Remember the day you proposed to me for the second time in a garden?” Yor asked with a lovingly smile.</p><p>He looked down at her with a smile and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. She leaned into his warm touch. “Yes, I do remember that night perfectly. You instantly cried at the sight of red roses formed in a love heart. I was in the center, waiting for you to come out to the garden.”</p><p>“Mmm, and then you bent down on one knee and had shown me the most beautiful ring.” Yor hummed softly, caressing his cheek with him kissing her palm. She looked at the doors and they were being opened for them. “This is me.”</p><p>Loid looked at the apartment in shock, seeing it was way too expensive for him to actually afford the place. “Loid?”</p><p>“U-uh, you sure I can come in?” Loid asked. “I mean, Anya could be a sleep right now. I do not want to wake her up.”</p><p>“Hmm yes, she does have school the next day.” Yor nodded. So this is where they’ll part ways for the night. Loid didn’t want their relationship to be broken and yet look where they are now. Divorced. Separated. So far away from each other. She frowned seeing him like this and sighed softly. “How about this? I visit you sometime with Anya and you visit us here? Fiona already gave me the details of your apartment you share with Franky.”</p><p>“So this is all that woman’s doing.” Loid muttered underneath his breath and then looked up at Yor. “Of course. That does work. But I’ll have to let Franky know first that we are going to go with this plan.”</p><p>“Of course, and if you want, you can pick up Anya from school tomorrow? I had told her that I’ll be working late tomorrow night.” Yor smiled.</p><p>“That would be wonderful.” Loid agreed as he started to take his leave.</p><p>Yor watched him walking away just like that. When he was leaving for his mission. She gasped softly as she walked down the stairs. She hugged Loid from behind and held him tightly, never letting him go from her grasp.</p><p>Loid’s eyes were widened and was stunned by this. He wasn’t expecting her to be openly hugging him. His heart was beating fast and he could’ve sworn he could feel hers was pounding hard. He held her soft hands gently. “Yor?”</p><p>She didn’t answer straight away and then he turned around to see her crying. He gasped softly and then wiped her tears away. He looked down at her with his eyes shining brightly with her red hues stared into his deeply. They both leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss.</p><p>After two years, they had both missed each other’s warmth. He wrapped his arm around while his other free arm wrapped around her shoulders. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss while hearing her soft, sweet moans.</p><p>Yor wrapped her arms around his waist while moaning, fighting for dominance, she had her hand caressing his cheek softly. Exploring their lips, while hearing each other’s heart beats. She kissed him deeply while his hands explored her curves, gripping hard of the smooth fabric of her dress.</p><p>They both pulled away slowly and looked into each other’s eyes while pressing their foreheads together. Both panted softly and chuckled lightly while Loid kissed her on the forehead. “Yor…I uh…where should we go from here?”</p><p>“Hmm, a second chance.” Yor smiled lovingly while caressing his cheeks, staring in his jade eyes that she always loved. She missed feeling him leaning into the palm of her hand and kiss it gently like he’d always does.</p><p>He kissed her palm softly before he looked down at her. “I should let you go. Anya might be waiting.”</p><p>“Yes. But you’ll pick her up and come over to our place? Anya will show you.” Yor offered with a little blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Of course. I’d love that. Good night, Yor.” Loid smiled as he kissed the back of her hand before taking his leave. They let each other go to their separate ways as Yor dreamily walked back into the building.</p><p>In the Briar’s apartment, Fiona was sitting on a chair that was near the window. She smirked had seen the passionate and intimate moment between Loid and her friend. Looked like her plan and mission has been successful.</p><p>She heard the door opening seeing Yor still smiling as if she was still in her dream then got startled by her friend’s presence. “Oh! Fiona-chan, you are here. Do not scare me like that.”</p><p>“Sorry, Yor-chan, Anya is already asleep. She had taken a bath earlier when I came here.” Fiona smiled at her flustered friend, leaning on the arm of the chair. “So, you and Loid….do I sense some…love in the air?”</p><p>Yor squeaked softly and then turned around. “U-uh, well, I uh, well. We just kissed. Just one.”</p><p>“Oh? And you think you two can stay together? For real this time?” Fiona asked her with a smirk. “This could be your second chance, Yor-chan. He’s obviously deeply in love with you. He has photos of you and Anya on his desk and in his apartment.”</p><p>“Is that so? Well, we will talk again tomorrow night after he picked up Anya from school.” Yor smiled as she took off her shoes.</p><p>“Mm, that is a good start. Now, I will be looking forward to working in that hotel of yours. I better get going. Do not stay up too late thinking about Forger, Yor-Chan.” Fiona grinned.</p><p>“Fiona-chan!” Yor exclaimed as she was blushing deep red.</p><p>Then at Franky’s apartment, Loid came in with a huge smile on his face much to Franky’s confusion. He finished his glass of water and placed the glass on the table. “What happened to your face?”</p><p>“What? What is wrong with my face?” Loid asked, taking off his tie.</p><p>“You…you are smiling. Like actually smiling.” Franky grinned at his friend who walked towards the fridge and got a can of beer.</p><p>“Is that so?” Loid mirrored his grin and sat on the couch. “But it was just one kiss.”</p><p>“You two kissed?!”</p><p>“Yeah, and uh, well she offered me to go and pick up Anya after school and go for dinner with them. How can I refuse? I mean, I do not want to disappoint them. I want to fix everything.” Loid said with a sincere expression.</p><p>Franky smiled and then patted his back. “Then I will support you and cheer for you, my friend. No matter what happens, I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Thank you, Franky.” Loid smiled back at him. Maybe this could be good for him. He could start anew and maybe they cane be one big happy family once again. If fate allows it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to send in a request, please DM in Twitter, my username is KalluraKJ.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Punishment Commence (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loid and Yor had planned for a romantic dinner date while Anya attends a birthday party, but things gotten out of hand as Loid gets his punishment from Yor for being late for their date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! Another new one shot!! I have more coming so stay tuned and enjoy this one-shot! </p><p>Please comment and give feedback! it is much appreciated to know what you all think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loid was with his pre-teen daughter Anya in the lounge room as she drew some pictures on a few papers while he read a local paper. It was a peaceful weekend for the Forger’s, he would take the girls for an outing, but it turns out, Yor was called in for work at the City Hall again.</p><p><em>Too bad, I was looking forward for a date night with Yor. Maybe tomorrow? </em>Loid sighed, continuing reading the newspaper and then saw Anya was looking at the clock. “Anya, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, I am okay. Just thinking.” Anya nodded with a smile as she tied up her hair in a low ponytail.</p><p>“What is it that you are thinking about?” Loid asked, putting the paper down on the couch, trying to make a conversation with his daughter.</p><p>“Hmm, well Becky wanted to invite me for her birthday party next weekend. Would it be okay if I go, Papa?” Anya asked him.</p><p>“If you really want to go, then you can go. But make sure you ask Mama about it, okay?” Loid smiled at her.</p><p>“Okay!” Anya nodded with a smile. “Oh, Papa, we need to get to the grocery store!”</p><p>Loid and Anya both went to the store to buy grocery while the spy was thinking about what to cook for dinner. He would like to make something special. But he would rather wait until the next weekend. While Anya goes to her friend’s birthday party, maybe he could arrange the perfect date. <em>Then the surprise will be just right, she’ll be in my arms at last…” </em></p><p>“Papa, if you are thinking about Mama, just not here, please.” Anya said as she hugged the package of cookies.</p><p>“Ah…! Sorry, Anya.” Loid chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck. “Hey, is that star cookies?”</p><p>“Yup! They’re my favourite!” Anya giggled.</p><p>Later on, Loid had cooked some dinner while Anya was doing her homework at the table. She was concentrating while she was twirling her hair. Then they both heard a knock at their door. Anya got out of her seat and then opened the door seeing Damian. She blushed while feeling the dark aura now has surrounded the apartment.</p><p>“Uh…Hello Mr Forger. Sorry to disturb you on a very bad timing, but I would like to speak with Anya.” Damian said politely.</p><p>Loid raised an eyebrow in confusion hearing some kind of hesitation in his voice. He seemed…concerned about something. “Of course. Please do come in.”</p><p>“Actually, Papa, we might be in the garden. We won’t be long.” Anya said as she closed the door behind her, knowing what this might be about, leaving her father all confused.</p><p>But on the other side of the door, Loid snapped the plate, shattering in pieces with his eyes darkened. He then got a phone call. He answered and then his face lit up, hearing the sweet voice he has been waiting to hear. “Yor! What time will you be coming home?”</p><p><em>“Sorry, Loid, I am on my way now. Have you started cooking dinner?” </em>Yor asked.</p><p>“Yes, I have, and Damian dropped by to speak with Anya.” Loid replied while leaning on the table.</p><p><em>“Oh, is that so? Damian sometimes come by to speak with her. You missed quite a lot during those two years.” </em>Yor reminded him.</p><p>“That I do regret. And I do still want to talk you out for dinner. Just us two.” Loid said with a smile.</p><p><em>“Sounds wonderful. Next Saturday, then?” </em>Yor asked with a hint of blush.</p><p>“Perfect.” Loid agreed as he hung up the phone. “Huh, I did missed a lot. This time, I can make it up for her.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>“What?!” Anya shouted.</p><p>“Sorry, An, it is true. My father thought that me hanging out with you was a distraction. So, he asked me to stop hanging out with you outside of school. He does accept that we are friends but…not outside of school.” Damian frowned, crossing his arms.</p><p>“It is alright, at least he lets us hang out in school.” Anya cheered him up with her smile as he blushed deeply.</p><p>“Er, yes, of course.” Damian nodded and then stood up. “Also, I may need your notes for our new class.”</p><p>“Ah, right, I was going to look after them just before you came.” Anya said, walking back to the entrance of the apartment building. “Anything else you need?”</p><p>“No, just some quick notes would do. I do not want to make your father more angry at me.” Damian said, remembering his stoic expression when he was at the door. <em>Wait, does he think that I am pursuing Anya?! How does he know?! I-I mean…I do have a crush on her, but she’s far too good for me. </em></p><p>The two teens both walked back into the building. Anya opened the door to her home and let Damian while Bond ran up to him as he pet his head affectionately. He waited at the table while seeing Mr Forger was washing the plates.</p><p>“So, helping each other at school?” Loid asked with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Yes, we are studying together along with our friends.” Damian nodded politely and saw Anya coming in with her other notes. “Wow, that is most helpful. Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. Oh, and this one…this subject is due next week.” Anya reminded him seeing him all paled.</p><p>“Ugh, looks like I’ll be studying it over the weekend. And are you going to Becky’s party?” Damian asked her looking at her neat notes spread on the table.</p><p>“Mm, Papa said I have to ask my mother first.” Anya said, looking over her father.</p><p>“As long as she agrees, Anya.” Loid smiled, giving Bond his food. “And Damian, you want to stay over dinner?”</p><p>“Oh, no sir, but thank you for the kind offer. I do not want to intrude your precious time.” Damian said politely as he stood up and turned to Anya. “I’ll give these back to you when I can, An.”</p><p>“Sure, Dami.” Anya giggled.</p><p>Loid instantly broke the plate in his hand when he heard they were giving each other’s nicknames. <em>They…they are giving each other’s nicknames? Are they dating now?! Not my precious Anya! I…I do not like this development. </em></p><p>“Ahh! Papa, you are bleeding! I’ll get the first aid kit! Mama would not like to see you hurt!” Anya exclaimed, getting the first aid kit with Damian helping her father to get some bandage wraps for his hand.</p><p>Damian had helped him get all fixed up with his medical knowledge. “There, that should do it. Mr. Forger. Anya, you are getting better at this.”</p><p>“What? No, you are far more better than I. Even Papa has been teaching me.” Anya said with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Yes, she is improving splendidly. Thanks for patching me up. I can take it from here.” Loid smiled. “Are you certain you don’t want to stay over?”</p><p>“I am sure. My father is probably waiting for me. Thanks, An.” Damian smiled at her and took his leave. Once he stood outside of the apartment building, he let out a long sigh of relief. “Man, he is one scary protective father I have ever seen. Better make sure I do not get on his nerves.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Anya finished her homework, putting some of her books in her room and helped setting up the table. She helped putting the food on the table while her father was getting the rice all cooked up. He was trying to see if it was cooked right using a new rice cooker Yor had brought.</p><p>“Papa, you just need to press the button.” Anya explained, showing him how to do it.</p><p>“Oh, you are such great help.” Loid smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. “I do not know half of these items your mother had bought.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I can help. I am 13 now, I am older.” Anya smiled cheerfully.</p><p>Then the door opened seeing Yor has finally arrived smiling at her family. “Welcome back, Yor.” Loid greeted her with a kiss on the lips. She giggled and caressed his cheek softly.</p><p>“Thank you. Sorry I am late. The customers were really coming in and out all day long.” Yor said as she put her jacket on the hangar. “Mm, the food looks delicious!”</p><p>“Let’s eat up!” Anya cheered. The three of them had started eating their dinner and catching up with each other. Explaining what Loid had missed out on. He had missed out a lot in two years. Seeing that Anya has finally grown into a young and independent woman, helping Yor with the bills.</p><p>“And also Fiona did help us sometime after you left.” Yor said, sipping on her tea.</p><p>“I see. I should thank her.” Loid said, putting an arm behind her back. “Even though the two of us do not get along now.”</p><p>“Papa, Auntie Fiona is kind to both of us.” Anya pointed out.</p><p>“I know. But sometimes I do not know how the two of you are friends.” Loid said to Yor.</p><p>Yor giggled as she put her cup on the table, putting a hand on his thigh gently. “Loid, I am assure you, Fiona and I are good friends. She also has been helping our daughter with homework and house chores.”</p><p>Loid was taken back by the strange and surprising development from Fiona and then sighed. “Alright, then I do believe you.”</p><p>“Mama, Becky is having a birthday party next weekend. May I go?” Anya asked her.</p><p>“Oh that is very nice, Anya. Of course. And you are doing a sleepover again right?” Yor asked her daughter.</p><p>“Sleepover? Isn’t Damian going to be there?” Loid asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Ah, no. He is just there for the party. Becky and I are just doing the after party in her room.” Anya replied with a smile. “It’s not like I do have a crush on Damian or anything. He is far too good for me.”</p><p>Loid and Yor both smiled at their flushed daughter in front of them. After dinner, they all had cleaned up the table and let Anya get rested up for school. After getting her settled in her bed, Loid and Yor were having their own conversation in her room with fancy wine.</p><p>“Ah, this is nice. We should have another date.” Loid sighed softly, looking into her lovely and beautiful red eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, sounds nice. Next Saturday when Anya goes to her friend’s party would be splendid.” Yor smiled, kissing him deeply on the lips, straddling on his lap, pressing her chest against his while he held her ass gently, moving his lips to her neck. She moaned softly and then moved away. “W-We should save this until our date on Saturday night.”</p><p>“Of course.” Loid nodded, fixing his hair and let her take a shower privately.</p><p>
  <strong>Few Days Later </strong>
</p><p>Anya was preparing some afternoon snack for herself while Damian, Becky, Ewen and Emile were studying in the lounge. Her parents had let them study for a while before they returned home from their work.</p><p>“Nee, Anya. You have any notes from the other classes?” Becky asked her while twirling her hair. She saw her friend was thinking about something, seemingly day dreaming. “An?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, it’s another folder, Becks.” Anya replied.</p><p>“What is wrong, Anya? Tummy ache?” Ewen asked with concern as Damian looked up from his notes and notebook.</p><p>“No. I am just thinking.” Anya replied with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, well, then, maybe we could take a break then. It has been over two hours we have been studying. We bought snacks.” Ewen grinned, showing them his chocolate bars.</p><p>“And I got some milk with me.” Anya shown them the carton while Damian walked up to her and helped her silently, getting the cups from the cupboards. “Thanks, Dami.”</p><p>“No worries.” Damian smiled, pouring the milk for her and almost brushed his hand agasint hers, grabbing the same cup. “Ah, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Anya blushed.</p><p>Their friends were shaking their heads with annoyance. “Are they ‘together’ together or they are just friends?” Emile whispered.</p><p>“Let’s just say that they are ‘together’ together.” Ewen said.</p><p>“I agree.” Becky agreed with the two boys.</p><p>After their break, Anya had washed the cups with Becky helping her. The boys were chatting and sitting on the couches that Yor had bought a year ago. She was amazed at how luxury the apartment looked.</p><p>“Your mama sure does have great taste.” Becky smiled wiping the cups.</p><p>“Mm, I love the décor and I sometimes help her with the colour schemes.” Anya smiled. “You should look at my room at the end of the hall.”</p><p>“Oh, I should ask if I can get my room changed.” Becky hummed and then her eyes glanced at Damian who was caught staring at Anya. She grinned and then turned to Anya who was wiping the sink.</p><p>“So, what is happening between you and Damian?” Becky asked with a grin.</p><p>“Eh? We are just friends, nothing more Becks. I am honest.” Anya blushed bright pink.</p><p>“Oh? Is that all?” Becky asked.</p><p>Anya nodded and then looked over at Damian who was blushing deep red. He had heard their conversation and looked away, turned his attention to Bond who was licking his hand affectionately. He smiled fondly at the dog who hopped on the couch and laid on his lap.</p><p>“Wow, he is really attached to you. It’s like you are his dad.” Ewen chuckled.</p><p>“Shut up!” Damian blushed light pink.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid was walking past by Yor’s building and saw it was a very huge building. He cannot believe she actually worked as a hotel manager. He was happy she has a stable job and was able to raise Anya alone for two years. He walked in and then saw Yor was in a black dress with red roses on the tips of her dress along with black flat shoes and had her hair in a ponytail.</p><p>He smiled seeing her working so hard and was managing things well with her co-workers. He noticed that a few men around his age were all staring at her. He frowned and was feeling overwhelmed, jealous. He clenched his fists and then took a deep breath in and out before putting up a smile.</p><p>“Yor!” Loid called out to her.</p><p>Her face brightened up and ran towards him. “Loid! Hello.” She kissed him on the cheek while he smirked slyly at the young men who all looked away with a scowl.</p><p>“You been working hard I see.” Loid turned to his girlfriend.</p><p>“Yes, I have. The customers been coming in and out these days. I am glad that the business was a success. And what brings you here?” Yor asked him.</p><p>“I came by to see how you were doing and second, I have been called in by Handler to take down some criminals in the city tonight. But do not worry, I shall get it over with and done in time for our date night.” Loid promised.</p><p>“Wonderful. Anya said that Becky will be picking her up for her party.” Yor said as she walked to the counter and answered a few phone calls while Loid looked around the hotel until he saw Fiona was coming into the hall with hands on her hips.</p><p>“Forger.”</p><p>“Frost.” Loid nodded at her.</p><p>Fiona narrowed her eyes before she turned to Yor with a rare smile. “Yor…how about you go home and take a break and I can take care of this.”</p><p>“You sure, Fiona? I can take care of this. I am the boss after all.” Yor frowned.</p><p>“No worries. I have taken this job as an assistant to help you. That’s why I quit as a hospital assistant. Now, go, shoo. Get all chummy with Forger or something.” Fiona said, pushing her away from the counter as Loid blushed light pink.</p><p>“Forger, make sure you use protection. Do not hurt her or otherwise, I’ll hunt you down.” Fiona narrowed her eyes at him and then smiled at Yor. “Yor-chan, we’ll call if something really does comes up.”</p><p>“You have been such great help, Fiona. Thanks.” Yor hugged her friend before the couple left the building.</p><p>Yor smiled as she held Loid’s hand in hers and noticed his deadpanned look. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Sometimes, I don’t know how you two are friends.” Loid said. “Did you tell her about your you know what?”</p><p>“Oh, that. She found out. By accident.” Yor giggled. “But she really accepted it. Thinking it was cool. She even loves my knives. I gave her a new set for her to use.”</p><p>“I, however, fear for that.” Loid said with sweat coming down his forehead, imaging Yor and Fiona training with each other with the knives.</p><p>“Loid, I promise you, she is not going to use the knives on you or anyone else. I promise.” Yor assured him.</p><p>“Alright, okay. I believe you.” Loid chuckled as they walked back home to see Becky picking up Anya from their apartment. “Looks like she is all ready to go.”</p><p>“Yes, she does.” Yor smiled seeing their daughter was waving at her. “Do you think we should tell her about us? A spy and a hitman?”</p><p>Loid looked at his girlfriend and then back at Anya who waved at him happily. He smiled back at her and then turned to Yor. “Whenever we are ready.”</p><p>Yor nodded with a smile and then saw their daughter running up to them and hugged them tightly. “Papa, Mama, I’ll see you tomorrow! Have fun you two!” She ran back to Becky and got inside her car.</p><p>The married couple see her off before Loid leaves for his new mission. “Do not worry. I shall cook your favourite. I have improved! You’ll see!” Yor said excitedly.</p><p><em>God, she is so cute! Can I just marry her again?! </em>Loid smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. “Looking forward to it. And I’ll come early, I promise.”</p><p>Yor nodded in understanding before she kissed him on the cheek as well and let him leave for his mission. She got inside the building to her apartment and saw a note saying she took Bond with her to Becky’s birthday party.</p><p>She smiled and then get herself to prepare for her dinner date with Loid. She got out the recipes and the stove on with a pan ready as she cooked some scrambled eggs and cut out some bacon. She also put in some rice. She also checked on the fish as she was frying it. She carefully flipped it while humming a tune.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid and Franky were in their mission on a recon to see the criminals were running off to. Franky was looking through his equipment and had hacked into their communication lines while Loid was on a look out and then saw they were nearby Becky’s house where Anya is.</p><p>“Oh boy. Should we tell Yor?” Franky asked him.</p><p>“And make her worry? No! I-I can do this!” Loid said confidently as he firmly clenched his fists. “Let’s focus on the mission quickly so I can get to Yor’s.”</p><p>“Geez…you two seriously need to have a second honeymoon if you keep that up, Twilight.” Franky said with a deadpanned tone.</p><p>“Oh shut up and focus on the mission. You are just jealous that no woman is with you.” Loid spatted, putting on a mask. They both moved on with their mission to make sure that those kidnappers won’t get to Anya and her friends.</p><p>From the window, Loid saw Anya who was eating a birthday cake with Becky by her side as they watched the boys watching the tv. He gritted his teeth when he saw Damian was glancing back at Anya with a flushed face. <em>Anya, if you and that little runt are going to be together in the future, I’ll have a few set of rules! </em></p><p>“Twilight! They’re on the roof!” Franky grabbed the collar of his neck, pointing at the kidnapper.</p><p>“Alright, you keep an eye on the children and Anya. I’ll handle him.” Loid ordered.</p><p>Inside the house, Anya glanced at the window seeing the bush was rustling. She raised an eyebrow with confusion before she turned to the tv. “Becks, do you have any warm milk?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will get some with the boys.” Becky nodded as she stood up from her spot with a smile.</p><p>Damian and Anya were left alone in the room with a blush on their faces. “So…..you enjoy the party?” <em>I hope I can talk to you easily. </em></p><p>“Yes, I really do.” Anya replied with a smile. “And no need to be nervous in talking to me, Dami. It’s just me.”</p><p>Damian blushed and then looked away from her. “S-Sure. Good to know. So, your parents are getting along?”</p><p>“They are. I think they are at my apartment. Having dinner alone.” Anya said as she hugged her legs together. “I am sure things will go well.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Yor was sitting on a chair with a red one shoulder dress with her hair down and wore black sandals along with some red lipstick. She was sitting at her dining table waiting for the rest of the food to be ready while she looked at her files and notes Fiona had given her.</p><p>She was needed to make sure that the cost stays the same and not really expensive for their customers. She wanted to make sure it was affordable. She could also look at the menu in the morning since it was her day off. She gets to spend the night with him. All to herself.</p><p>Speaking of which, Loid will be coming soon. She smiled to herself and blushed of what they’ll do next after eating their supper. She rubbed her legs together in embarrassment and shock her head to shake off the heat.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid had taken down a few kidnappers and tied them up so that the police can handle them with Franky checking every inch of the houses in the neighbourhood. He also checked on Anya who was happily chatting with her friends.</p><p>His eyes narrowed seeing Damian was sitting very closely to Anya. Even she is not his adoptive daughter, but he has every right to be protective of her. If something happens to her, Yor will never forgive him. He wanted to make sure she was safe and sound from harm.</p><p>He got down and looked at the time and then gasped in horror. “I-I’m late! Franky, can you handle it here?”</p><p>“Sure, go do her. I shall give her the report.” Franky nodded with a thumbs up and then Loid punched him on the head with a bump appearing and forming. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Shut up! My love life is none of your business. You really need to find a date.” Loid cleared his throat as he got dressed in his normal clothing and ran to Yor’s apartment. He was already as it is. She will be so mad!</p><p>(~)</p><p>Loid ran towards the doors and opened it, had his hands on both of his knees. He closed the doors behind him. Panted tiredly. “Yor! I know I promised to be on time! But there….was….some kidnappers out there….so…” He looked up to see a pair of dark crimson eyes staring deadly down at him.</p><p>He saw his girlfriend was in her hitman outfit and had a whip. On the dining table, he saw their dinner was already set. He sweat nervously as he made her cook dinner and suddenly it is a waste since he was late for their date.</p><p>On the rolling tray, he saw a pair of cuffs and a blindfold. He gulped nervously, fearing for the worst to come. “Uh…”</p><p>“Twilight, you are late for our date……it is time for your punishment.” Yor said seductively, walking towards him with the cloth in her hands. She pinned him on the door, licking her lips, putting her thigh in between his legs while he was trembling.</p><p>She kissed him deeply with her tongue fighting for dominance, moaned loudly and caressed the back of his head while his hands held onto her sides, tightly and growled under neath his breath. Kissing her passionately until he had pushed him by her. “Nah uh. It is my turn, you sly spy.” Yor clicked her tongue as she wrapped the blindfold around his head, covering his eyes.</p><p>She led him towards the chair, making him sit while she undo the buttons of his shirt, throwing it onto the floor while she took off his pants. She chuckled cheekily as she circled around him. “Y-Yor? What a-are we doing?” Loid gulped softly.</p><p>“Shush….it will be alright, Loid.” Yor smiled while putting a finger on his lips. “Just trust me, my sly spy.”</p><p>Loid gulped again and felt his briefs were tightening as she gasped softly. “Oh my…someone is sure excited.” Yor chuckled as she begin to play with his tip as he yelped softly.</p><p>“Y-Yor…!” Loid gasped.</p><p>The hitman took off his briefs and saw his dick coming out in front of her eyes. She grinned and began to lick the tip, making him moan with pleasure. He wanted to hold her, but he was cuffed to the chair he was sitting on with a blindfold, covering his eyes. <em>So this is her punishment? For me? </em></p><p>He gasped and moaned while Yor sucked on his cock and squeezed his balls. “Y-Yor….c-can’t we do this…without doing any punishments?”</p><p>“Hmmm? I thought you really do like it when I suck your dick?” Yor hummed as she licked her lips while she took off her dress, exposing herself and used her breasts to squeeze his cock. She knew he loved it when she does that. She then licked his cock again and started to suck more.</p><p>Loid gasped happily and softly while he clenched his fists. He was actually enjoying this and wished she could’ve warned him sooner before he left for his mission. He wanted to take a week or a month off just to fuck her!</p><p>“Y-Yor…I’m close to—ah!” Loid shouted out, he came into her mouth as she cried out in surprise, tasting the hot fluids in her mouth. She gulped and drank it all before she pulled away and gasped lightly with her fingers brushing against her lips.</p><p>“Wow…you came a lot, Mr Forger.” Yor grinned as she licked them off of her finger. She stood up and took off her panties, threw onto his face, falling down onto the floor while she straddling him again and prepared to put it inside of her.</p><p>She grunted softly, trying to get it inside her clit and then shouted out as it went all the way into her womb! She held onto to Loid with her arms wrapped around his neck. “Yor, you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes, now enjoy your punishment, darling.” Yor panted as she started to move into his cock. She gasped happily feeling he was getting bigger and bigger as soon as she stared to thrust into him. She placed a hand on his knee while her other hand was holding onto his shoulder. “Let…me handle this for tonight.”</p><p>She moved and thrusted towards him as she removed the rest of her outfit down on the floor while caressed his cheek and his lips. She gasped lightly feeling his warm tongue sucking in her thumb. “B-Bad, Loid….I was supposed to be giving you this punishment.”</p><p>She panted heavily as she moved and thrusted harder and faster as he gasped loudly in pleasure, it felt so good and he was almost at his limit. Yor never felt this good before….she had missed what he felt like after two years! She pressed Loid to her chest and let him suck in her nipples. She gasped and moaned loudly as he came inside of her.</p><p>They both panted heavily while Yor decided to take off the cuffs, and then took off his blindfold. Loid smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and then placed his hands on her thighs, and started moving again after he came inside of her. She panted and moaned with pleasure, tilting her head back while Loid licked her neck and sucked onto it while his hands massaged her breast.</p><p>“Loid…..harder!” Yor panted.</p><p>“God, you’re so beautiful, Yor. I missed you.” Loid whispered in her ear seductively. “I’ll make you cum even more.” She screamed and held on tightly as he came inside of her again. She felt he was carrying her and then laid her back on the floor. He also put a pillow behind her head to make it more comfortable for her.</p><p>She pulled him closer to kiss deeply and passionately as he moved again. This time, more rougher and faster. She never felt this good after their divorce. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he thrusted in her again, he moved her around, so she is all on fours, he pulled out is cock and then penetrated her slowly as she hugged the pillow while crying out with pleasure.</p><p>She looked back at Loid whose eyes were focused all on her, feeling her warm body against his, feeling her warm and trembling hands against his skin. They were united as one once more. She played with his blonde locks as he lifted her leg up and thrusted in to her more. “Yor…I’m all yours tonight. I am all yours.”</p><p>“P-Please, c-cum.” Yor whimpered as they both shouted out loud seeing stars again, holding onto him and kissed passionately. They both laid down on the floor, tired and panted heavily. Loid let her lay on his arm as a pillow and held her hand on his chest. They both smiled at each other lovingly and softly kissed one another to favour the moment.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“Sorry, I was late. The mission took longer than I thought.” Loid apologised, eating their dinner, they were both sitting and leaning on the couch with blankets to cover themselves.</p><p>“Oh, it is fine. I do understand. I didn’t meant to give you this….unexpected punishment.” Yor blushed as she drank her water.</p><p>“Hmm, no worries. To be honest, Yor. I really did enjoyed it.” Loid blushed deeply as he looked away seeing Yor’s eyes sparkled.</p><p>“Really?! Oh, I mean, I am glad.” Yor blushed. Then they were stuck in an awkward silence as they both finished their meals. Yor laid her head on his shoulder while he held her hand and intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>“Mm, this date was perfect. Just the two of us. I really do miss it.” Yor blushed lightly.</p><p>“Same here. It was more than perfect. It was wonderful.” Loid smiled contentedly then his smile turned onto a sly smirk. “Maybe next time, you shall be taken by the world’s greatest spy of all time.” He shown her his own hand cuffs he accidently brought with him.</p><p>Yor blinked when she saw her hands were now cuffed. She saw his eyes were glowing light green and he had pinned her down on the floor again, holding her cuffed hands. “L-Loid? What? So this is my punishment for seducing you in my hitman outfit?”</p><p>“Oh? You prefer this as punishment now? You are very naughty, my lovely dangerous Thorn Princess.” Loid smirked.</p><p>“Loid! Ah!” Yor moaned as he was pressing his body against her feeling his lips on hers. Feeling his hand was exploring her curves until he put his cock in again for another round. “Ah! Loid! Yes! There!”</p><p>(~)</p><p>The next morning, Anya came back to see her mother wide awake and looked seemingly in pain. “Mama, are you okay? You can barely stand!” Anya asked worriedly.</p><p>“Oh I am fine, dear. Do not worry.” Yor assured her. <em>That Loid! So rough when he did it. I shall get back at him! This time on the bed! Not on the couch or the sofa! My legs are still wobbly and sore. </em></p><p>Then she saw Anya’s expression of disgust. “Ew…Mama.”</p><p>“Ahh! I am so sorry!” Yor apologised as Loid came in the living room.</p><p>“Morning. Ah, Anya how was…Anya?” Loid was now confused seeing her with a disgusted expression on her face. She ran in her room horrified. “What was that all about?”</p><p>“She is getting older, Loid, she knows what sex is.” Yor said to him. “As if she read my mind and knew what we were doing.” They both blushed and realised they needed more self-control in their lives if they are to raise Anya together and make things work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>